The Luck of the Irish
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Tommy Ryan is on his way to America to start a new life and maybe make his fortune. Juliette Thompson is a girl returning home with baggage. What happens when the two meet and develop feelings for one another? Will the luck of the Irish see them through the sinking or will a iceberg sink whatever feelings they may have
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This story is dedicated to Joseph Philippe Lemercier Laroche. He was the only black passenger on board Titanic. He was a Haitian engineer and was in second class. He was the only passenger of known African ancestry. He was traveling with his French wife and their children. Like other male passengers, he had gotten his wife and children onto a boat but went down with the ship. I'm dedicating this story to him because, judging from the comments on a certain, horrible Titanic Parody, no one knew about him. Even though all they had to do was google. May he and the other victims of the sinking rest in peace._

 _Face Claim for Juliette Thompson: Nichole Behrie. She plays Abigail Mills on Sleepy Hollow.)_

* * *

April 10, 1912

Southampton England

Tommy Ryan had just gone through the inspection cue and was now boarding the ship that would take him to his new life in America. It wasn't easy leaving Ireland. He came from a poor family in the town of Donegal. He had done all he could to try to rise his family, consisting of a father, mother, and a baby sister, out of poverty, but it wasn't going to happen in Donegal Ireland. The Ryans had never been wealthy and if they remained in Donegal, they never would be. So after a lot of soul searching and hearing news of a new ship being built down in Belfast, a ship that was sure to go to America, Tommy saved his money and by time tickets for the new ship went on sail, he was able to afford one third class ticket to America.

The good bye had been hard on Tommy. His father was the picture of stoicism, proud that his son was taking the initiative to leave their poor life and attempt for something better. But his mother and sister had been all tears. He had spent his final night in Ireland comforting them and promising to write and to someday send for all of them to come join him in America, where he would be sure to make more money than they would have ever seen if he stayed in Donegal.

Now, he was in Southampton, England. Donegal Ireland and the family he had there were a lifetime away, or so he felt. He gripped his duffel bag once he was declared lice free and made his way on board the Titanic. She sure did live up to the name in Tommy's opinion. He hadn't really seen many ships, but he reckoned that none was as large as this one, and she was unsinkable to boot, or rather, that's what the press claimed.

As Tommy boarded the ship, he glanced down onto the dock and spotted a black girl about his age standing with a white woman who seemed to be giving her a stern lecture. The poor lass didn't look at all happy as she stood there with her bags, ready to board the ship. He wondered what was going on. There weren't many blacks in Donegal, that he knew of anyway, and he had nothing against them. They were people too, their skin just happened to be different from his own. To him, skin color was like an accent. He was from Ireland and he knew that to an American, his voice would say so. That did not make him any less of a person. The same went with black folk. They were of African descent and their skin color said that. Again, it did not make them any less a person. He knew that there were some who disagreed with his beliefs, but he did not associate with anyone like that. Anyway, the lass was rather pretty and Tommy wondered why the woman was lecturing her. As he entered the ship, the girl left his mind as he took in the interior of third class. He had to admit, he was impressed.

…..

Juliette Thompson couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Her folks had been so proud that she had gotten a job with the prestigious Adams family. That she was going to get to go and live in England with them and take care of their young children. She had expected to be treated and paid well and see things that the folks back home would never have the chance to see.

What she hadn't expected to happen was to fall in love with the Adam's eldest son Micheal. She hadn't expected that love to be returned. She hadn't expected the forbidden romance that had risen up from it. She hadn't expected them to be caught. She hadn't expected Mr. Adams to berate her and call her every filthy name from the n word to whore. She hadn't expected for Michael to just stand there and allow her to be attacked like that. He hadn't even defended her. He hadn't admitted his love for her or that she was more than just a hot body to sleep with. A play thing. She hadn't expected to be fired immediately.

At least the lady of the house, Mrs. Gina…at least she was kind of enough to see that Juliette got back to New York safely by purchasing her a second class ticket on board the new ship Titanic. At least that was something. The woman had always been kind to her and she seemed to understand that to Juliette…what had gone on with Micheal…it had been real. To Juliette, it hadn't just been a roll in the hay. But there were reputations to be kept. Places in society to be maintained. So the firing stood, but at least she wasn't going to be kicked out and left destitute in a strange country. At least she was going home.

"Now remember, Juliette. Not a word to anyone from white society. No one is to know that you and Micheal were anything but employer and employee. As far as they are to know, you were homesick and decided to return to your dear momma," Gina again went over the story that she had come up with to explain Juliette's return to anyone from high society. No one was going to know of her son's dalliance with a pretty colored girl.

"Yes ma'am," Juliette nodded, not having the strength or will to argue. She just wanted to get on the ship and go home.

Gina Adams gave a deep sigh, as if she regretted how things had turned out. As if she wished that things could have been different. "You were a good nanny, Juliette. The children will miss you. It is unfortunate how things had turned out and that I can't give you a reference. Good luck in the future I guess."

Juliette simply nodded and picked up her bags, ready to board the ship and start the voyage home. She wanted to put the whole mess behind her and forget that Micheal Adams had ever existed. As far as she was concerned, everything he had ever said to her was a lie.

"Good bye Juliette," Gina Adams stepped back and watched as her former nanny turned and boarded what was known as the ship of dreams. Her husband had wanted to book a less expensive ship and stick the girl in third class, but Gina wouldn't hear of it. They had always treated their current and former employees well. She wasn't going to allow Micheal's libido to change that.

Juliette didn't even bother to stand at the rail to wave good-bye. She was in no mood to do so. She was going back home in disgrace. A telegraph had been sent to her parents, telling them to expect her. She didn't even want to think of the questions waiting for her back in the states.

Walking along the corridors, Juliette looked for her room number and found it at the end of the long corridor. She opened it and whistled at what she found. It was a single birth room, with one twin bed on the left and a settee on the right. The Adams didn't want her to have roommates. Less chance of her to talk about what had happened, most likely. There was a wardrobe and a mirror on the opposite wall from the entrance of the room. There was also a sink for her to wash up in. There was also a writing desk to send telegraphs to her family if she chose to do so.

She may be going home in disgrace, but she was going home in style. The second class on the Mauritania was not as luxurious. But luxury didn't heal the ache in her heart, or the lost of trust. She had loved Micheal. She had thought that he loved her too. But he stood by and allowed his father to bash her. When you love someone, you stand up for them. You don't just stand there and allow someone to do what Arthur Adams did to her. But that's what Micheal had done and that was all that she could think about. Her stylish surroundings meant nothing.

She was going home a broken woman, certain of only one thing. She will never love again.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Thank you to those who read and reviewed the first chapter:) It really means a lot to me. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter:))_

After leaving his duffel bag in the stateroom that he shared with three other Irishmen, Tommy decided to take a walk on deck instead of following his roommates to the third class general room. He wanted to take a smoke, get some fresh air and relax before dinner.

Finding his way onto the poop deck, he took a seat on a nearby bench and lit a cigarette when his eyes landed on the pretty black girl that he had spied earlier leaning against the railings, staring out at the ocean. This time, there was no white lady giving her a lecture and she appeared thoughtful rather than sad. Again his curiosity was peaked, but instead of pushing it aside, he decided to go find out more about this girl. He had yet to see another black passenger on the ship and he hadn't seen her in the third class section of the ship, not that it meant much. Bloody boat was a city.

He stood up and dusted off his pants and approached the girl. Standing next to her, he leaned against the railing with a smile on his face.

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" Tommy asked, hoping that the girl wouldn't think him rude for starting a conversation with a stranger.

The girl looked at him, her brown eyes wide in shock, as if she hadn't been expecting his approach, which she probably hadn't been. Why would she? She had never seen him before. The shock quickly faded, leaving a weariness in it's place. "I reckon it is."

"Blue skies. Blue ocean. Makes for a nice start to a maiden voyage," Tommy smiled, trying not to look at her too much, feeling it rude. Not that he really cared about manners before. "Name's Tommy Ryan. I'm from Donegal Ireland. On my way to America to make a new life for myself."

The girl was quiet for a second, obviously hesitant to give him her name. But with a sigh, she relented. "Juliette Thompson. I'm on my way home to America."

"Ah, a pretty name for a pretty girl," Tommy winked, deciding to flirt a little. Unfortunately, Juliette seemed unimpressed.

"I doubt that I'll be the only Juliette you'll meet," She shrugged, going back to staring out at the ocean.

"So Juliette...how are you finding third class on board this ship? I hear it's nicer than most."

Juliette turned her attention back to Tommy and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm in second class. I'm just down here, because the crew won't give me such a hard time. At least not for a while anyway."

Tommy frowned at this. He was never one for injustice and harassment. It made him fucking angry if one asked him about it. To think that the crew was giving this girl...Juliette problems...well it made his Irish temper flare. "They give you hard time up there?"

"Of course. If you haven't noticed, there's not many of us nonwhites on this ship. It's bound to be a problem for some," Juliette shrugged, as if this was nothing. As if it was something she was used to. Heck, maybe it was. He had no doubt that her life wasn't easy.

"You talk as if it's normal," Tommy frowned.

Juliette had to smile. This Tommy was naive and cute. She hated that his bubble was going to burst when he got to the states. In fact, a lot of the immigrants on this ship were in for a rude awakening when they reached the states. "For some of us it is. Don't be too concerned, though. It's nothing that I haven't handled before."

"Well, if they get too harsh up there, you're welcomed to come down and hang with me. You're a lot better company than some of these lads around here," Tommy invited, wanted to see her again.

Juliette just smiled, touched by the invitation. "I'll keep that in mind."

…..

Later that evening, after dinner, Juliette went down to receive a telegraph. She was shocked. She hadn't really been expecting any. To her surprise, there was two. One from her mother saying that she was expected and one from Micheal, stating that he was sorry and that he still loved her. She sighed, wanting to rip it up, but something stopped her from doing so.

Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breathe and made her way outside, where people were walking along the decks, enjoying the chilly arctic air. She kept walking until she was back in third class. She didn't know why, but she felt more comfortable there than in second class. She looked at Micheal's telegraph and sighed. She couldn't believe the absolute gall of him. He had stood by while his father had torn her apart and had done nothing to defend her. He had allowed his family to treat her like a tramp and send her away on the nearest ship without a protest. Now he sends her a telegraph, telling her that he loved her and that he was sorry. As if she'd believe anything he had to say again.

"Why hello there, lass. Fancy seeing you here at this time of night," a familiar Irish voice spoke up from beside her. She looked to her right to see Tommy Ryan smiling at her. She must have been too busy thinking of Micheal to hear him come up.

"I seem to keep running into you," Juliette made herself smile. Tommy had been the only person remotely nice to her so far, but she was still weary of him. A black girl traveling alone on a mostly white ship had to be in this day and age. Tommy seemed nice enough...but so did George Adams and his family.

"I call it the luck of the Irish," Tommy winked. "So what is that you're brooding over?"

"Just a telegraph from someone that I thought I knew. No one important," Juliette sighed, tearing up the paper. She wished that she had the strength to throw it all overboard, but she didn't. She wasn't ready to part from Micheal just yet.

"Well, whatever it is, it seems pretty important to you. But the luck of the Irish is with you as well, lass."

Juliette arched a brow. Was this guy serious? "What are you talking about?"

"You are sitting here all gloomy because of that piece of paper. Lost at what to do with yourself, all depressed and alone. Lucky for you, I, a fun loving strapping young lad, is here to take you to a party where you will have no time to think about whatever was on that paper.

Juliette laughed. She couldn't believe the audacity of this man. She didn't even know him and he somehow thought that she'd be up for going anywhere with him! Yes, she had been naive once, but she wasn't now.

"We don't even know each other!"

Tommy grinned, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "That is the beauty of it lass. None of us know each other. Everyone at that party are strangers celebrating a new start at life. You should join us. It will take your mind off what is troubling ya."

She shouldn't say yes. She should just go back to her room and go to bed or read a book...do something to take her mind off of Micheal. But all that would accomplish is more brooding over Micheal's betrayal. If she went to this party, there was a chance that she wouldn't think of Micheal at all. Maybe Tommy was right. Maybe this constant finding herself in his company was a stroke of luck.

Why not go to this party? Take the first step on the road to healing, right?

"Alright. I'll come to your party, if you're sure that it's alright..."

"Why wouldn't it be? Everyone on the ship is invited. Even those swells in first class if they have a mind to join, which I doubt."

Juliette just smiled and took Tommy's offered hand. "Alright. Lead the way to this party. And I expect to have a good time."

…..

Juliette had to admit that she was having more fun than she's had in a long time. Since she and Tommy had stepped into the third class general room, it's been an atmosphere of good cheer. Never before had Juliette seen so many people of different ethnic groups and nationalities in one place. It didn't even matter that they didn't speak the same language. Fun and happiness was universal and this party was full of it.

Juliette sat at a table with Tommy drinking beer and clapping her hand to an Irish jig, eavesdropping on an Irish girl tell Tommy her ambition to be a lady's maid once they had reached America. This girl wanted something that plenty of American girls would look down up on, but this girl thought that it was the best job in the world.

"So are you having a good time?" Tommy turned to her, finished with the conversation with the wannabe lady's maid.

Juliette smiled and nodded her head. She had to admit that she was. She felt alive for the first time since boarding this ship. "Yes. Thank you for bringing me. I think this was just what I needed."

"Good. So how about a dance?"

"I don't know the steps," Juliette shook her head, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

"Don't worry about it! Just follow me!" Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the podium, where he began to do a simple Irish jig.

Juliette watched closely before attempting the same thing. To her astonishment, she wasn't half bad. She was doing it! She was actually dancing an Irish jig. Her mother wouldn't believe her, even if she saw it herself! Juliette laughed, letting the music fill her. She didn't think of Micheal. She didn't think of what she was going to say once she got home. None of it mattered. All that mattered was the music, the alcohol, and maybe even the cute Irish boy keeping her company this evening.

…..

Juliette felt giddy and unsteady on her feet as she walked by Tommy's side, giggling and singing. Did she have fun? Yes. Had she thought of Micheal and his betrayal once? The answer to that was a hearty no. She didn't know what was the cause of it. The night's shenanigans or the company of a handsome Irish man that flirted with her shamelessly, even now when she was falling over her own feet.

"I had a wonderful night," Juliette sighed.

"I thought you would. A good party is always the cure of what ails ya," Tommy grinned, walking along with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Well, that cure definitely worked tonight. I needed fun. I haven't had fun in ages," She smiled up at the sky. "I haven't seen the stars so bright in ages either."

Tommy watched her, enjoying how the wind blew against her curls. How her brown eyes lit up with delight at things like good beer and upbeat music. How there was an intelligent curiosity about those that surrounded her and how she listened as others talked about their hopes and dreams for their new life in America. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. But how to see her again? She had a second class ticket and he had a third and he knew the bloody crew would never let him into second class.

"We should do it again. There will most likely be a celebration every night down here. People are happy and excited. We have a lot to celebrate and be excited about," Tommy chuckled. "You are welcomed if you'd like to come down again."

Juliette smiled and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "That would be nice. But I doubt it's a good idea. People are already giving us dirty looks."

She nodded over to where a steward was frowning at them both. Tommy felt his temper rise. He felt like he was being spied on and judged and looked down on for some reason and he couldn't stand that.

"Find something interesting do ya? Bugger off before I tell your captain that you're falling down on the job!" He yelled at the steward, who turned to look at something else.

Juliette laughed. "Wow. I never saw anyone do that before."

"We are on a ship. Not a bloody zoo the last time I checked," Tommy grumbled, placing his hands on her hips. He didn't know what he was doing now. He was trying to keep his intentions honorable, but the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to kiss her.

Sensing that things were about to go somewhere else between them, and she was not ready for that, not even when she was tipsy from all the alcohol she had consumed, she took a step back, allowing her hands to fall away from his shoulders.

"I better go back now. Thank you, Mr. Ryan for such a grand time," She smiled.

"I'd like to see you again," Tommy sighed, wanting to sit up a time or place or anything. He wasn't ready to let her disappear out of his life just yet. He had only known her for a few hours, but it was beginning to feel like it's been a lot longer.

"If it's meant to be, we'll run into each other again. I have to go," She kissed his cheek and then walked away from him, returning to second class. Not as far away as first, but Tommy could still feel the distance between them.

He watched her walk back onto the second class level and through a door saying second class. She wasn't that much further away from him. Maybe she wasn't that far out of reach after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days, Juliette spent mostly in her cabin. The giddiness from the party had worn off, and now her thoughts had gone back to the disaster that was her former job. She had received another telegram from her mother, asking for details of what happened, but Juliette didn't have the heart to get back to her just yet. She knew that she was being a coward, but she really didn't care. She could deal with her family's disappointment when she got home. Right now, let them live in the bliss of ignorance.

At least she didn't feel so alone anymore. Yesterday, the ship had stopped at France to let some passengers on and low and behold, a black man had boarded with his white wife and interracial children. They were second class passengers as well and Juliette had made it her goal to introduce herself to them. To her amusement, she shared a name with his wife and his children were adorable. Sadly, they dined in the first class, so she still took meals alone, but to know that she wasn't the only black passenger on board was a comfort.

She hadn't gone back down to third class. Yes, she had fun. Yes, she had found herself accepted amongst the immigrants, but a part of her wanted to mope over her broken heart still. But now that things were looking a little brighter with the arrival of Joesph and his family, maybe she'll slip down there and say hello to Tommy Ryan and his friends. That is if he even remembered her.

Making sure that no crew member saw her, Juliette had no problem slipping down to third class. Tommy was especially easy to find. He was on the poop deck smoking a cigarette, talking to two other men that she had seen at the party the other night but hadn't spoken to. One was a handsome Italian and the other was a stunningly handsome blonde man who had what looked to be an art portfolio in his hands. He looked to be drawing a father and daughter at the rails of the ship.

"First class dogs come down here to take a shit," she heard Tommy say as he spied a crew member walking a group of dogs not yet noticing Juliette walking down the stairs from the second class deck.

"Ah, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things," the artist smiled good naturely, glancing up from his drawing.

"As if we could forget. Tommy Ryan," he shook the blond's hand.

"Jack Dawson."

"I am Fabrizio," the Italian who was sitting next to Jack introduced himself.

Juliette was almost upon them when she noticed Jack look up towards the first class deck. Curious, she followed his line of sight and saw a beautiful red head girl, whose eyes connected with his for just a moment. Juliette couldn't help but sigh, remembering the moment she had first seen Micheal. She was meeting her charges when she saw him over by the sitting room door, talking to his father. Their eyes had met and it had been a perfect connection.

"Ah forget about her, boy-o. You're more likely to have angels to fly out of your arse than to get to the likes of her," Tommy smirked.

"Such language. Do you kiss your mama with that mouth?" Juliette made her way over, amused.

Tommy's cheeks grew red, embarrassed about being caught using that kind of language. Jack and Fabrizio just laughed at their new friend's reaction.

Juliette couldn't help but think the Irishman adorable in his embarrassment. She was more than willing to let him off the hook. "Oh don't worry. I have a brother. I have heard it all."

"Still, that wasn't a proper thing to say in front of a lady. I apologize," Tommy took his hat off and bowed his head. Juliette giggled and reached up and ran her fingers through his blond curls.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Ryan."

Tommy's smile lit up her entire life as he looked at her. For a moment, that smiled washed all thoughts of Micheal out of her mind. She had even forgotten that they weren't alone until the man known as Jack chuckled.

"Oh, um...this is Jack Dawson and his friend Fabrizio," Tommy introduced, remembering the two men he had just been chatting up. "Jack's an artist as you can see."

"Nice to meet you,"Jack gave a sunny grin.

Fabrizio also smiled in greeting. "You were at the party the other night, but you never came back."

"I had to take an evening off. I'm not much of a drinker," Juliette made up an excuse, not wanting to admit that she had been determined to mope over her failed romance instead of partying with her new friends.

"But you come tonight, right? Dance with us?"

"Of course she will! I have a few more jigs to teach her," Tommy happily grinned.

Juliette laughed. "I can't wait."

She couldn't help but notice Jack's attention returning to the now empty first class deck and inwardly sighed. She had to admit that she was relieved that the girl was out of reach. She knew from experience that people in that world were nothing but trouble and Jack seemed like a sweet guy. She didn't want to see him get hurt.

…..

Juliette decided not to return to the second class that evening. She decided to dine with Tommy and his friends since Joseph and his family were dining in the first class, due to the tickets they had on their original ship had been in first class. Besides, she really enjoyed Tommy's company. She spent the day with him, listening to him tell her stories about his childhood in Ireland.

"And then we'd all meet at the town square and listen to the storyteller. We may have been poor, but what we lacked in riches, we made up for in love," Tommy sighed. It was after dinner now and they were walking the decks before heading down for the now annual party in third class.

"That sounds like my family. We are far from rich. There are some things that we can't do back home, but we make the best of things. Our most favorite thing to do are picnics and family gatherings. We just love being together. We may not have as much as some folk, but we have each other," Juliette sighed, thinking of her family.

Tommy grinned, liking what she was describing. The love of family was something that they both had in common and deeply appreciated. "Just like us Ryans. We come from different sides of the world, yet our values are the same."

Juliette laughed. "All shows that we're all the same when it comes down to it. No matter where we're from. What are you planning to do once you get to America? I know a lot of people have these big dreams. Like your friend Fabrizio. He plans to be a millionaire..."

"Good luck with that, boy-o. The opportunities may be a plenty in America, but I doubt becoming rich is as easy there as is it is over in Italy or in my home of Ireland," Tommy snorted.

"Why are you going to America, if you don't mind my asking? You never really told me your reasons."

Tommy shrugged, lighting up a cigarette. "Well, to be honest. Things are so bad at home, a figure my leaving means less mouths to feed for my parents. Plus I can make more money in America. Maybe not enough to be rich, but maybe enough to send money home and help the family out some. Maybe even send for them to come here themselves someday. We may be poor and happy, but happiness don't fill empty bellies."

"Tell me about it. Well, I hope everything works out the way you hope it to."

"Hey, don't think I have blinders on like some of the folk down here. I know that the streets aren't paved with gold. That life can be hard in America as anywhere else. But one thing that we have that we don't in our homelands is hope. A hope for something better. To be something better..."

"Hope is a powerful thing."

"That it is," Tommy nodded. "It can do both good and bad."

"What is it doing for you so far?"

Tommy grinned down at her and linked his fingers with hers. "Right now, it's bringing me only good things. If I hadn't boarded this ship, I wouldn't have a chance to meet such a pretty lass as yourself."

Juliette felt herself blush at the compliment, not knowing how to respond. Before Micheal, she probably wouldn't be so shy around Tommy. She probably would have flirted right back, telling him how she admired his curly blond hair and how he shouldn't cover it up with that hat all the time. That she liked the sound of his accent and how her name sounded dripping in his voice. Or how she could just get lost in his brown eyes for days. But this was post-Micheal and she was more cautious now. Tommy may not be American, but he was still white and a relationship with him…it would make both of their lives very hard.

She needed for Tommy to know that. She needed him to know that it would be them against the world. She needed to know...when it came down to it...he would defend her. Even if it was against his own family. She was no longer willing to put her heart on the chopping block. If she was going to make sacrifices, he was going to have to do so as well. Because now, she was going home. Now she couldn't flee to another country. Her family was in New York. So until she knew that he knew what he was in for, she was not going to fall for his compliments, for his accent, for his beauty, nor his interesting stories about Ireland.

"We had better get down to that party before it ends," Juliette grinned, changing the subject. "I do believe that you had promised to teach me more jigs."

Tommy sighed, disappointed that she hadn't responded to his flirting, at least not in the way he had hoped that she would. But he was patient. He believed that if it was meant to be, it would happen. Sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found Juliette making her way once again down to third class. She had woken up starving, but instead of dining with the rest of the second class, she felt the urge to dine with friends, and it so happened that all of her friends were down in the third class of the ship. Sure, there was Joesph and his beautiful family, but they were dining with the first class, since they had held first class tickets on the ship that they had originally been booked on. So why not dine with Tommy, Jack, and Fabrizio and the friends she had made down in the steerage party? A part of her also had to admit that she looked forward to seeing Tommy again. Despite her own heartbreak and her reluctance to get into another romance, she found the Irishman quite charming and enjoyed his flirtations.

She arrived on the third class deck just in time. Tommy, Jack, and Fabrizio were already heading for the third class dining area. Spotting her almost immediately, Tommy grinned and waved her over, knowing that she was down there to see him. He left Jack and Fabrizio and jogged up to where she was standing.

"Why good morning, lassie. What a pleasure to see you this beautiful morning," Tommy took off his hat, his brown eyes bright and welcoming.

"Good morning, Mr. Ryan. I had decided to abandon second class once again to come down and spend time with you and your friends. I thought a nice friendly breakfast would be a fine way to start the day."

"Well you are certainly welcomed to join me and the lads. Maybe you can help us talk Jack out of making a fool out of himself," Tommy held his arm out for her to take and led her back over to where his friends were waiting.

"Why would Jack be making a fool out of himself?" she asked, just as she reached Jack and Fabrizio. Fabrizio was saying something in Italian to Jack, who didn't seem too phased. "What's going on?"

"Boy-o here got himself invited to dinner by some swells. One of them being the lass that he had eyes for yesterday. Fabri and I are telling him that it's a mistake to show up. He's a joke to them," Tommy explained, clear worry in his voice.

Juliette found herself touched. Tommy hadn't known Jack for long, but it was clear that he was worried for him and already considered him a friend. To her, that said that Tommy had a good heart. Sadly, she agreed with him. After her run in with high society, it was best for people like Jack to steer clear. The third class were just a form of amusement to the people of high society.

"How did that happen?" Juliette turned to Jack, wanting to hear the story from him.

Jack's smile was beautiful, yet hesitant. He was happy to tell the tale, but Juliette couldn't help but feel that he was holding something back.

"She was leaning over to see the propellers and slipped. I just happened to be there to grab her and pull her back. After a misunderstanding with her jerk of a fiancee, I got invited to dinner. I couldn't refuse...plus I wanted to see her again," the artist blushed.

Juliette chuckled, wondering what the real story was, but decided not to pry. For some reason, Jack felt that he couldn't tell them everything that happened, which was fine. He was probably being a gentleman and protecting the girl's dignity somehow. She just hated to think that this whole thing could be just a joke at Jack's expense. He was one of the kindest people on this ship and didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"That is some story. But may I suggest that you be careful. I know from experience how...two faced...these high society types can be. They'll smile in your face one minute and be stabbing you in the back the next..."

Tommy listened to Juliette and was reminded of when he had first seen her, on the docks, being talked down to by that lady, who was obviously first class. "I think she knows what she's talking about, boy-o."

Jack nodded. "Thanks for the advice. I will consider what you're saying. You may be right about not going after all...even though..."

"You want to see her again," Juliette guessed.

Jack grinned and nodded. He knew what his friends were saying was probably the case and it was best to just let it go and forget about it, but there was just something about that girl…Rose...something that wouldn't let him just walk away.

"Maybe she is Jack's destinio," Fabrizio shrugged, done with trying to convince his friend not to go to that dinner.

"Destiny? Get out of here," Juliette laughed. She had once believed in things like destiny, but not anymore. Not after Micheal.

Gathering their breakfast for the morning, they all went to a table and sat down to continue their conversation.

"Juliette no believe in destinio?" Fabrizio asked, his brown eyes curious and sad.

Juliette shook her head. "Sorry sweetie. There is no such thing...or at least that has been my experience."

"Oh I don't know, love. I feel like our meeting was destiny. From the moment I saw you on the dock up to now," Tommy smiled, chewing on a piece of bacon.

Juliette just stared at him, wondering where he was going with this. Surely he didn't seriously think there could be more between them, did he? She hoped not. She was done with romance for a while, no matter how cute he may be.

"Destiny or not, I'd like to see her again."

"You and Fabri, always aiming for the impossible. You with your rich girl and Fabri with his Scandinavian goddess. They don't even speak the same language," Tommy chuckled, taking a sip of his milk.

Jack arched a brow and winked at Juliette. "Like you don't aim for girls out of your league."

Juliette had to blush at that as Tommy nearly choked and Fabrizio laughed.

"Juliette is very beautiful, no?" Fabrizio added.

Juliette had no idea that Jack and Fabrizio thought so highly of her. She had to admit, she was flattered. It seemed that this trip was attempting to build up what Micheal allowed his family to tear down and she had to admit, she was flattered.

"Between Tommy constantly flirting and you two, you make a girl feel like one of those ladies in first class," Juliette blushed.

"You have all those lasses beat, love. Even Jack's redhead," Tommy winked at Jack.

"She's not my redhead," Jack chuckled.

"Ah, but you want her to be, don't ya boy-o?"

"I am just curious about her, that's all," Jack opened up his portfolio and pulled a picture out and handed it to Juliette, much to her surprise. "I like drawing pretty girls. Just maybe I'd want to draw her."

Juliette gasped when she looked at what he had given her. A sketch of her and Tommy walking the docks, except the girl in the picture was very pretty. "Jack, this is excellent work...you even made me look pretty."

Jack just smiled. "I only draw what I see."

"And you are quite a lovely lass," Tommy added, taking a look at the picture and nodded. "Unbelievable, mate."

…..

Juliette found herself in the third class general room seated next to Tommy. He had spent most of the day telling her stories of his life in Ireland. The more he told her, the more fascinated she became. Listening to Tommy was like visiting Ireland itself, something that she seriously doubted that she would be able to do in her lifetime. It was enough to have even gotten to see England.

Fabrizio was talking to the girl known as Helga, trying to communicate with her. Juliette had to admit that maybe there was some success there. And Jack was sitting on the opposite side of them, drawing a picture for a little girl known as Cora.

It was a very lively atmosphere and Juliette loved it. Nothing got her down, not even the strange looks that crew and some passengers gave her. She may be black, but that didn't matter to Tommy and his friends. They saw her as beautiful. That alone made her day.

Suddenly, the room grew quiet. Tommy's voice left off as he looked towards the entrance and his eyes widened. Helga directed Fabrzio's attention to the door. Curious, Juliette looked and gasped in surprised. Walking towards them, or rather towards Jack, was the redhead girl from first class. They all watched as she approached Jack, who looked up from what he was doing and stared at her, also in shock.

Juliette watched as the artist got to his feet to meet the girl that had captured his attention the day before.

"Hello Mr. Dawson," She said, obviously just as nervous as Jack must be.

"Hello again," Jack smiled, pleased to see her.

"May I speak with you?"

"Yes."

Juliette bit back a giggle as Jack just stood there staring at the girl, obviously at a loss for words.

"In private?"

"Of course," Jack said, gathering up his portfolio and giving Tommy a look before following the girl out.

"I guess there are some angels flying around somewhere," Juliette giggled, happy and concerned for Jack at the same time. Happy that he got to see the girl again, yet concerned, knowing how the girl's people must see Jack, even though the girl seemed to genuinely like him. "I just hope he knows what he's getting into."

"Girls like that are nothing but trouble," Tommy sighed, concern for his friend clear in his voice.

"So are the men," Juliette mumbled, again thinking of Micheal. She sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head. Why was she always thinking about that man? She was here on the grandest ship in the world, being flirted with by a gorgeous Irishman. Making friends that saw her as something more than a servant girl. No more thinking of Micheal. For now on, all of her attention will be in the here and now. With Tommy.

"So lassie, what now? Surely you don't want to spend all of your time down here with us wankers, do you?" Tommy asked.

"I don't mind," Juliette shrugged. "Do you have an idea of what we can do next?"

"How about you show me the second class, yeah?"

Juliette laughed. "And how am I supposed to get you up to second class? The only reason I'm allowed down here is because they think this is where I belong..."

"The same way Jack's girl is probably getting him into first. Let's just walk there..."

Juliette paused and thought about it. Tommy may have a point. "Okay...let's go now and get this over with..."

Tommy just smiled and followed Juliette as she got up and walked up out of the third class general room and upon deck. She took Tommy's hand and together, they walked to the second class entrance. Looking left and right to make sure that no one was looking they both walked upon to the second class deck.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Tommy grinned.

"Don't be so happy just yet. You can still get booted back down to steerage," Juliette warned. "I say just keep quiet, at least when crew members are near. That accent is a dead giveaway."

"You don't like my accent?" Tommy gasped, pretending to be offended.

"I happen to love your accent. But I haven't met too many people from second class with the same Irish brogue to their voice."

"I suppose you are correct there. Still, it should be easier to fit in here than in first class. Just think of what Jack must be going through, up there with all those swells."

"You're worried about him?"

"Aren't you?"

Juliette had to admit that she was. She couldn't help it. Jack was kind and sweet. He didn't deserve what they most likely had in store for him. He was stepping into the snake pit and he doubted that Rose would prepare him for it.

"Yes, I am. But you know, Jack has one of those personalities that make you like him. He's been on his own all this time...I am sure that he knows how to handle himself in tough situations. We Americans are pretty savvy folk," Juliette chuckled. "He'll probably be alright. He'll have the whole first class charmed."

"He certainly has you charmed," Tommy stated, feeling the sting of jealousy, thinking of how Jack had drawn her picture and how impressed she was and how she had blushed when he had called her pretty.

Juliette stared at him amused. Looking at him, she saw the jealousy and couldn't help but think it was cute. "Oh my god, you're jealous!"

"What? Of that skinny little American? He doesn't even have an accent," Tommy scoffed, trying to hide the truth. He blushed when she laughed, a beautiful melodic sound if he had ever heard one.

"Yes you are! You're jealous! I hear it in your voice and your cheeks are red with embarrassment! You are so jealous of Jack. It's kind of adorable," Juliette giggled.

"Don't flatter yourself, lassie," Tommy sniffed, not really wanting to admit to it. "Why would I be jealous?"

"He's insanely handsome. Those blue eyes...that smile...no matter what that girl came to third class to search him out. Not to mention, his artistic talent. Artists are known for recognizing true beauty, you know."

"Is that so?" Tommy frowned, his jealousy increasing a little, pinking his cheeks even more.

"Yes...but you know what else? I don't think he's half as adorable as you are right now, all mad and jealous..."

Tommy grinned, the jealousy beginning to fade. "Ah! You admit it! You think I'm adorable! Hah!"

Juliette just shrugged. "I'm not the only girl on board this ship that thinks that most likely. In fact, you should have no trouble finding a ship side romance of your own."

She winced as she too felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of Tommy finding another girl to spend his time with. Someone new to flirt with, tell his stories too, and make melt with that beautiful accent of his. Someone who didn't have all this baggage...most importantly, someone of the same race.

"To be honest, I am already working on my own ship side romance."

Juliette frowned. "You are?"

Tommy nodded with a cheerful grin. Of course, he was talking about Juliette, but he wanted to see if he could make her jealous. "Yes. She's a right pretty lass with the biggest brown eyes that you have ever seen. Looking into them is like pulling on the warmest coat on a winters day...and her smile...brighter than the sun. Her lips...they're the kind that a bloke can kiss forever..."

Suddenly Juliette felt angry. If this girl was so wonderful, why wasn't he off spending time with her then? What was he doing with her anyway? "Well why aren't you off with her then?"

"Who says that I'm not?" Tommy winked, as Juliette came to a stop as he walked ahead, a pleased smile on his face.

Juliette stared after him. He couldn't have possibly been talking about her? Could he? She was afraid of the answer to that question. What if he was talking about another girl? Then again, what if he wasn't. What if this girl was her?


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was spent walking along the second class deck, getting to know one another even better than before. This time, it was Juliette telling Tommy stories about her childhood back in New York and what life was like for her growing up in America. He had listened with eager fascination and she was finding herself becoming even more fond of him than before. She even had the urge to remove his bowler hat and run her fingers through his silky curls, but she managed to resist doing that.

At dinner, they ended up back in third class and after they had eaten, they had found themselves at yet another party.

Juliette was laughing at a joke that Tommy had told, when everyone but the band went quiet. She looked towards the stairs of the third class general are and gasped in awe. There was Jack, handsome in a suit and tie, and on his arm was the red head, looking gorgeous in a black and red gown.

"I can't believe that he brought her down here," Tommy stared in awe.

"I can't believe he's in a suit," was Juliette's statement.

Jack smiled and waved to her and Tommy when he spotted them at the table. Keeping the girl's hand in his, he walked over.

"Hi guys," He happily grinned. "Meet Rose. Rose, this is Tommy Ryan and our friend Juliette Thompson."

"How do you do?" The girl smiled, looking around at the people who were no longer looking at her, but enjoying the party.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Juliette smiled, finding herself liking the girl. There was something...different about her. The way she took in her surroundings, it was like she wanted to be part of it all.

"Rose wanted to come to a real party," Jack chuckled, just as a little girl with brown curls and a cherubic smile came up to him and tugged on his hand.

"Uncle Jack, you promised me a dance," the little girl stated looking up at the blond with big brown eyes that made Juliette want to melt. She was absolutely adorable.

"So I did…," He turned to Rose. "Will you be okay if I dance with Cora here?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll just take a seat and get to know your friends here."

Rose took a seat near the end of the table and watched Jack as he twirled Cora around the dance floor. It was a little more obvious now that the girl felt a little out of place now that Jack was no longer at her side. Juliette decided to take pity.

"So, where are you from?" She asked, hoping that the girl didn't have a thing against colored people. She didn't seem to.

"Philadelphia," Rose answered, turning to face Juliette.

"I'm from New York and Tommy here is from Ireland…Doneghal, right?" She glanced at Tommy, who was just lighting up a cigarette and chatting up one of the swedes that roomed with Jack and Fabrizio.

"Born and raised," Tommy winked.

Olaf, the swede that was talking to Tommy tried to engage Rose in conversation, but sadly he didn't know English and she didn't understand a word he was saying. She just gave a charming smile in response, not wanting to be rude.

"Have you ever been to New York?" Juliette asked, curious.

The girl nodded. "Yes. I didn't get to see much of it, but I would love to get to know it more. From what I've seen it looks rather exciting..."

"Oh it can be. I guess it depends on what part of New York you're from," Juliette shrugged, thinking of where she had grown up in Harlem. It wasn't the best neighborhood and people were pretty damn poor there, but they made the best of it. What they didn't have in money, they had plenty of in love and affection. Family was everything.

"Tell us more about where you are from, lassie," Tommy took gulp of his beer, his brown eyes shining with interest. "I doubt that the streets are paved with gold like Olaf there thinks."

Rose joined Juliette in her laughter. "My mother would love it if the streets were paved with gold. No, I'm afraid that all street are paved with brick and cement, Mr. Ryan."

"Rose is right. The whole gold thing is just a myth," Juliette shook her head. "And not everyone is rich and have equal opportunities in America. Some of you guys are in for a rude awakening."

"Ah, but it's easier than it is in Doneghal. At least a man can make something of himself. Rise up among the ranks some, right?"

Juliette shrugged, thinking of her own father, who had been nothing but a janitor all his life, despite how hard he worked. If you were negro, there was no raising up...at least not easily. But things would be different for Tommy. She couldn't tell him about America through her experience, because her experience was quite different.

"I'm not the right person to talk about that with…."

The music ended and Jack was suddenly in front of Rose, pulling the poor girl up onto the dance floor. Juliette shook her head, feeling sorry for Rose, that is until she saw the girl laugh and dancing right along with Jack, seemingly having the best time of her life...which she probably was. They didn't do Irish jigs in high society too often.

Tapping her feet, Juliette turned to Tommy to see if he wanted to dance, but he was in the midst of some pissing contest with Olaf. She rolled her eyes and went back to watching Jack and Rose. She sighed sadly, thinking that they sure were an attractive couple. Too bad that Rose was from a different world and Jack may never see her again after tonight. It made her sad and made her think of Micheal and how foolish she had been to think that they could be together, despite the different worlds they had occupied. Micheal was too weak and selfish. She just hoped that the same couldn't be said for Rose. That Jack wouldn't come away from this trip with the same broken heart that now weighted her down.

Her attention was brought back to Tommy as he roared with disbelief as Olaf won their contest. He turned to Juliette, the cigarette dangling from his lips. "I'm trying to win a nice necklace for you, lass. Care to make sure the swede isn't cheating?"

Juliette chuckled, her brown eyes teasing. "Now why would he cheat? Face it, the man is just stronger than you."

Tommy gasped in outrage. "Is that so? We shall see about that!" Tommy turned to Olaf and held up his arm. "Again!"

"Oh lord," Juliette shook her head and laughed. "You are insane!"

"Can't have my lassie thinking me weak, now can I?" Tommy snorted, as Olaf grabbed his hand and effortlessly slammed it down on the table, making Juliette erupt in more laughter.

"You bloody took me off guard! Again!" Tommy stuck his cigarette between his lips and challenged the Swede once again.

Juliette watched in awe as Tommy's cigarette was suddenly snatched from his lips by Rose.

"You think you're big tough men?" The red head asked, her green eyes sparkling as she took a puff of the cigarette. "Let me see you do this."

Everyone watched as she had Jack hold the train of her dress and she lifted herself onto the very tips of her toes and held herself there for only a second, but it was long enough to empress. Laughing, she soon fell into a smiling Jack's arms.

"Oooh, I like her," Juliette giggled, clapping. "Well, Mr. Ryan. Can you do that?"

Tommy just laughed. "Are you bloody crazy, lassie. No way a bloke such as myself can pull off such a feat. But I tell you what I can do. Dance."

"What?"

Tommy didn't say anything. He just pulled Juliette out of he seat and was ready to whisk her out onto the dance floor when her hand was suddenly grabbed by Jack, who was following Rose in what looked to be a line that was dancing around the room. Laughing, she grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him along.

She had to admit, that night she had the time of her life. It was one of the many nights that she never forgot.

…..

The party was over and everyone had headed off into their different directions. Jack went to walk Rose back to first class while Fabrizio walked Helga back to her room. Despite them both being tipsy, Tommy insisted on walking Juliette back to her room, not caring what any of the crew members had to say.

"Let me at least get you back to the second class entrance, lassie," Tommy had insisted when Juliette tried to deny his offer. Still high off the energetic atmosphere, she didn't refuse. She allowed him to take her hand in hers and lead her out of the third class general area.

At first they walked in a comfortable silence, but after a few minutes Tommy began to sing.

"There's a tear in your eye, And I'm wondering why, For it never should be there at all. With such power in your smile, Sure a stone you'd beguile, So there's never a teardrop should fall. When your sweet lilting laughter's Like some fairy song, And your eyes twinkle bright as can be; You should laugh all the while And all other times smile, And now, smile a smile for me..."

Juliette gasped with delight, realizing that she knew this song. She had heard a friend's mother sing it to her numerous times. "I know this!"

"Care to join me then?" Tommy grinned.

Juliette giggled, the alcohol making her brave. Ordinarily she would say no, shuddering at the thought of singing in front of anyone, but the alcohol had loosened her inhibitions. "When Irish eyes are smiling, sure, 'tis like the morn in Spring. In the lilt of Irish laughter, all the world seems bright and gay. And when Irish eyes are smiling, sure, they steal your heart away..."

They reach the second class deck without any problems. Juliette stopped singing at that point as she noticed the bright stars up in the sky. She sighed, looking up into them. "Look at the stars. They are so beautiful..."

"Yes they are. They are in your eyes tonight..."

Juliette looked at him, seeing the stars in his eyes as well, warm and sparkling. Inviting. His smile made him even more beautiful and she found all of her walls crumbling down at that moment. For once since meeting Tommy, she didn't think about Micheal. She didn't think why she shouldn't give into his flirtations. For once, he was just really handsome, really interesting boy that liked her and in spite of her reservations, she liked him too.

"Your Irish eyes are smiling," She sighed, getting lost in his eyes, not moving away as he stepped closer.

"Want to steal your heart away, if you let me..."

She placed a hand against his chest, uselessly. "Tommy...we shouldn't…"

"Too late," he sighed, gently taking her by the shoulders and pressing his lips to hers in a warm gentle kiss.

A part of her was screaming to resist. That it was a bad idea to get involved with Tommy. That the world would see him as a white boy throwing his life away, but another part of her...a stronger part that wanted this...wanted him...silenced that hurt of her that had been hurt by Micheal and his family and opened herself up to this beautiful man who was heading to America for a better life and saw her as something special to start that life with. The hand on his chest slid up to his shoulder as she returned the kiss, opening her own mouth to allow his questing tongue entrance.

Feeling her acceptance, he pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her body against his and the sweet taste of her tongue as his delved into her mouth. He moaned and was about to take the kiss even deeper when reality somehow returned and she realized what she was doing. Suddenly, she broke away from him and ran, leaving him standing on the deck alone, looking after her feeling exhilarated.

He had done the one thing that he had wanted to do since he had first spoke to her and now he wanted her even more. But somehow he knew that convincing her that they were meant to be was going to take work...but she was worth it. Tommy may not be sure of much, but he was sure of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliette didn't get any sleep that night. Her mind kept returning to that kiss that she had shared with Tommy. She couldn't believe that she had let that happen, yet...she couldn't regret it. All in all, it was the best kiss that she had ever experienced, even with Micheal. When Micheal kissed her...there was a rush of the forbidden. A thrill at being caught doing something she shouldn't. Her heart beat faster and her breath quickened. She had thought that it was love...but...she had been wrong. If it had been love, Micheal wouldn't have let his father talk to her the way he had...he wouldn't have allowed her to be sent back to America.

Tommy on the other hand...when he kissed her...it was like the world disappeared. Nothing mattered at all. Not her past. Not his race. Nothing. They were just two souls finally joined together the way they were meant to be...at least that's what it felt like...and it scared her to death. That was why she had ran away without a word, because if Tommy turned out to be another Micheal...it would destroy her completely. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Frustrated, she sat up and looked out of the porthole that was her window. It was morning already and she hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Maybe a morning stroll would help her clear her head and see things more clearly. Decide what to do next. One thing was for sure, she couldn't face Tommy again until she was sure what she wanted. Friendship or something more.

Slipping into a new dress for the day, and a new overcoat to keep herself warm, Juliette slipped out of her room and walked the second class deck. She took a deep breathe and sighed as the chilled air filled her lungs. Already she was feeling better than she did the night before. Her thoughts weren't so bogged down. She walked over to the railing and watched her fellow passengers walk on by. Some couples were walking hand in hand, also enjoying the early morning atmosphere.

Juliette couldn't help but feel envious of them. They were free to hold their partner's hands. They were free to kiss and hug them without anyone else thinking anything of it. They could get married and have children and just be together in love. They didn't have all these other things to consider that she had when thinking of her potential suitors. She sighed, wondering what it was about her. Why was she attracted to the opposite of herself so much? Why couldn't she be attracted to someone that was the same as her? Someone that people wouldn't mind her being with and she wouldn't have to worry about others opinions? Why must she always want the difficult? Was it even worth it? Could she have Tommy and have the kind of family her parents enjoyed? A part of her didn't think so. Maybe in another time and place….

"Hello, Miss. Thompson," an accented voice spoke up from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with Joesph Phillippe Lemercier Laroche and his wife who shared the same name as her. They were an interracial couple from France who had children of their own.

Juliette smiled in greeting, happy to see a friendly face. "Mr. and Mrs. Laroche. What a pleasure to see you this morning." She fought the temptation to ask them about their marriage and how they managed to make it in a world that was so unaccepting of such a relationship, but something inside her wouldn't allow it. She felt it rude. But she had to admire them. They seemed blind and deaf to the nasty comments and rude side eyes given them from the crew and passengers of the ship. They seemed to care less what anyone thought of them. All that seemed to matter was the love they had for each other and their family. It was the same thing that she wanted with Tommy, but felt that she couldn't have.

"We have not seen very much of you, young lady," Joesph politely smiled, keeping an arm around his wife.

Juliette blushed and nodded. "I have taken to hiding in the third class. Not too many people mind my presence down there."

"Ah that is understandable, but it would be nice to see more of you," Joesph gave a friendly smile.

"Why don't you join us for tea later?" Juliette, Joesph's wife invited. It would be nice to have another woman to talk to. The attitudes of the women in first class was a lot to be desired and the second class women weren't much better.

"I'd love too," Juliette eagerly nodded, thinking that tea with the couple would be more than nice. She appreciated the friendships she had made in third class, but it was going to be nice not to have to go down below to see a friendly face for once.

"Well, we must get going. They will be calling for breakfast soon," Juliet smiled, happy to have plans for later that day.

Juliette just waved and watched them head off for first class, wishing that she could join them. It was going to be another lonely breakfast in second class for her. Of course, she could go down to third, but Tommy was there and...well...she wasn't ready to see him just yet, even though seeing Juliette and Joesph walking the deck, hand in hand without a care in the world, made her think. Those two were together, despite what other people may think. They had a family and were in love. Color just did not matter to them. Juliette stood by Joesph's side. She didn't try to act like he was something to be ashamed of. Juliette was pretty sure that if someone tried to tear him down, Juliette wouldn't just stand by like Micheal had.

Could the same be said for Tommy? From what she had seen of him...his kindness and compassion...his loyalty...the answer would be yes. At least that was her impression. But what if she was wrong? What if he was like Micheal after all?

Yet what if she walked away? What if Tommy Ryan was the one and she allowed her own fear to rule her and make her turn her back and reject him? She would regret it. There was no question about that.

"There you are, lassie. You weren't too hard to find after all," Tommy walked up behind her, a teasing smile lighting up his eyes.

Juliet frowned. What was he doing up here? He must have sneaked up. Which surprised her. Did he like her that much? "Tommy, what are you doing here? I am surprised they haven't caught you."

"I know how to dodge watchful eyes," Tommy winked. "I came to see if you'd like an escort to breakfast. Or are you planing to eat by your lonesome today?"

"You shouldn't care," Juliette found herself answering. She felt flustered and cornered by him. She had hoped to get her thoughts and feelings sorted before seeing him again, but there he was, not giving her the chance to put up the necessary walls.

"Why not? We are friends...if not something more, right?" the Irishman winked, aware that the girl was reluctant, but he was determined to break down her walls and keep them down. That kiss last night...it sparked a fire in him that had yet to burn out. He had kissed plenty of girls back in Ireland, but none of them had made him feel the way Juliette did.

Juliette sighed, avoiding looking at him, knowing that if she looked into his eyes, she wouldn't be able to look away. "Of course we're friends...it's the something more that I'm not so sure about..."

"Lassie..."

"Tommy, you don't know what you're getting into. You may think you do, but you don't and...I don't know if it's even possible or even worth it and..."

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes before placing a finger against her lips..lips that he wanted to taste again, despite her protests. "It's just breakfast, yeah? I'm not asking to marry ya...yet."

"But last night…," Juliette frowned, wondering what was going on in his mind. He was acting like that kiss hadn't mattered. That it was something he did all the time...maybe it was...she didn't know. She had only known him for a few days, but the thought that the kiss was just something he did with any girl...that she wasn't special...it hurt.

"Oh we will talk about that, lass. But I think we should get some food into our bellies. Then we can talk about what was the best kiss of my life," Tommy winked, taking his finger away.

Juliette was a little taken aback. It was obvious now that the kiss was on his mind, but he was acting so...nonchalant about it. She just didn't know how to take him. "Tommy..."

"You have to eat and I am not one to take no for an answer," He took her hand, tugging on it a little. "I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I do know that you have to stop being so afraid of me Jules. You have to give a bloke a chance sooner or later. Starting with breakfast."

The last part was said with a smile and Juliette felt her walls crumble. "Jules? Where did that come from?" She asked, noting the new name he had just called her.

"Last night, your eyes shined like jewels. Not to mention that you're as pretty as one and it's short for Juliette...so I figure, why not?"

Juliette just laughed and shook her head. "You are one crazy Irishman, Tommy Ryan."

"Ah that's why you like me," he winked, giving her a wry smile that just melted her heart. He was all kinds of adorable and she was really beginning to adore him, despite her reservations.

Juliette just laughed and reached up and took off his bowler hat and placed it on top of her own head. "Lucky for you I happen to be starving. Lead the way."

Tommy just laughed and lead the way down to the third class dining area, where a nice breakfast was had. They sat with a quiet Jack and a talkative Fabrizio. Juliette's thoughts were still on the kiss, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. There wasn't much she could do until it was time for her and Tommy to have a real discussion about their relationship.

After breakfast was finished, they walked outside again with Jack trailing them. He had been quiet all through breakfast and had worn a thoughtful expression. Now looking at him, he seemed resolute about something.

"Going somewhere, boy-o?" Tommy asked, noticing his friend's quiet mood and determined stride as he followed them out on deck.

Jack nodded, his eyes dark with determination. "I'm going to go talk to Rose. Last night...well you saw her. She doesn't belong in that world and...well I want her to know that I know."

Juliette felt sorry for Jack. It was obvious to her that he more than cared about Rose. He seemed to be rather fond of her. But they came from different worlds and Juliette couldn't see how they could make anything more than friendship, maybe even not that much, work.

"Boy-o," Tommy sighed, worried for his friend.

"I have to try," was Jack's simple reply before turning away to head for the first class entrance. "I'll talk to you both later."

Tommy and Juliette watched him go with worry in their eyes. They both knew that there was a chance that Jack won't get anywhere near Rose. His heroics had been rewarded and now it was most likely back to business as usual.

"He is heading for a world of hurt," Tommy sighed, shaking his head.

Juliette again was touched by Tommy's concern. "You don't even know him all that well, but you're acting like he's been your friend for quite some time..."

"He's a good lad and has a great talent. It'd be a shame to see him struck with a broken heart."

"Yeah...a broken heart is near impossible to get over," Juliette sighed, thinking of Micheal, unwillingly. She had thought that Micheal was out of her system, but sometimes she was reminded of how he had treated her and the hurt that had caused.

"Is that why you're freaked out about the kiss?" Tommy questioned, finally getting to the subject that she had both been looking forward to discussing, yet dreading.

"I am freaked out about the kiss because nothing can come of it. You must realize that," Juliette sighed, turning to face Tommy, who had led them up onto the poop deck. So far, not too many people were out. Just a couple, a girl with a book, and herself and Tommy.

"Nothing can come of it? Why the bloody hell not? I am a single lad and you are single as well, at least as far as I can tell," Tommy frowned. He really liked Juliette and didn't really foresee any problems that they may face in New York, and even so...they could face it together. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

Juliette sighed, feeling a little frustrated. Surely he couldn't be so naive. He must be aware that they wouldn't be accepted. His life wouldn't be what he was hoping it'd be if they allowed whatever this thing between them to grow. "Tommy, come on. I'm a colored girl and you're a white Irishman..."

Tommy frowned. "So what? We're still human beings, yeah? If we had a babe, it'd still be human. It's not like we're of a different species..."

"But we're of a different race and that may not matter to you but it does matter to people...to too many people and...I'm not at all positive that you'd be ready to go up against the opposition that we would face...just the fact that you act like it won't matter tells me that you're not ready to deal with what being with me means..."

"Bullshit."

Juliette blinked, taken aback. "What?"

"Look, I was never one to listen to what others had to say about my life. If I were...I would have remained in Doneghal, barely etching out a living. But instead, I packed my bags, ignored the naysayers and headed on out for America. I only have one life and this one is it and I do what I want. Fuck everyone else. No one tells Tommy Ryan what to do."

"Tommy...you don't understand..."

"Oh but I do. You're worried about what others may think of us if we get together. Of how we'll be treated. You are afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle the consequences and will leave you to face them on your own like your old bloke did..."

"How do you know that you won't?"

"Because I know me. I don't take kindly to being told what to do or to anyone harassing my girl. I don't know what that bloke did to you, but it will not happen with me. I can bloody assure you of that, lassie. Now, I like you and I have a feeling that you feel the same way. Don't try to deny it..."

"I'm not denying anything. I do like you...but...I am not sure that I want to risk it again. My heart is still not recovered and...I don't know if I dare try again with another white man...if I dare be with another white man just for him to stand by while I'm torn down and it'd be worse, because at least I don't have to see Micheal again but...New York is my home...my family is there and…I just don't know..."

Tommy sighed. He had to admit, he really hadn't thought about the repercussions of being with a black girl in America...but still he didn't care. He liked Juliette. He wanted to be with her and he knew that that his Irish temper would not allow for whatever happened with her ex to happen again. He was loyal to a fault in all of his relationships. But he could understand her reluctance. She wouldn't only be risking her heart once again...but her home as well. Unlike him, she was returning home after having her heart broken. She didn't want to risk losing that home over a broken heart.

But they could be so good together, which was why he couldn't let this go.

"I am not that bloke. I'd take care of you. Be on your side. Stand up for you and the family we have..."

"Tommy...I...I have to think, alright...I...I just don't know…," She winced at the hurt in his eyes. She hated rejecting him like that, but she had to protect her heart the best way she knew how. Right now, that meant taking a step back and really do some soul searching.

"I understand. Just think about it. I've made you smile, I've made you laugh and have a good time. I make you feel things that you've probably never felt before...remember that as you think about giving us a go and then...when you've made up your mind...come find me."

"You really are persistent," Juliette gave a wry smile.

"Only way an Irishman will get what he wants," Tommy smiled at her teasingly, his own eyes dancing. "Oh...and one more thing to think about…," He grabbed her and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. He placed all of his desire and passion for her in that one kiss, making it clear that he knew what he wanted. That he didn't have to think about it and that he was hers if she wanted him. He wasn't surprised when she returned to kiss, even though he could sense her hesitation.

He pulled out of the kiss and stared into her eyes. "You think about that as well."

Without saying another word, he released her and walked away, hoping that she would return to him with a positive answer.

Of course, where Tommy was sure and confident, Juliette only had more questions and was just as confused as ever. At this point, she still didn't know what to do about Tommy Ryan and the burgeoning romance that was between them.

 _ **(A/N: I wasn't sure about this chapter at first, but after reading it, I really like it and it kind of mirrors Jack and Rose's conversation in the gymnasium:) I think I am falling in love with this story again. I don't usually recycle my OC's...but I think I may make Juliette Tommy's girl throughout all of my Titanic fanfic's where he survives. I really like her. Well that's all from me for now. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Did you like the appearance of Joseph and his family? Am I being realistic enough about an IR relationship in 1912? Is there just enough Jack and Rose or should there be more appearances from my OTP? Oh and with this being my first new update of the new Year, I hope everyone had a nice holiday and that 2016 is already looking to be a grand year:))**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy was in the third class general room, playing a sad tune on the piano, his mind on the conversation that he had just left with Juliette. He had never felt so lovesick over a lass before. Juliette was everything that he wanted in a lass. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, and feminine. She was funny and loved to have fun. Not to mention that she had a fire in her. One that you didn't see in many lasses these days. He was also hoping that she was brave. Brave enough to take a chance on him.

He could understand her reluctance. She had just come from a broken heart. Who would want to risk their heart again? Not to mention the difference in their race and culture…

But he cared nothing about that.

Tommy loved everything about those differences, from her American accent down to her soft, lovely brown skin. He loved it all and was willing to go through what he had to just to be with her. That one bloke that had left her broken...he was a bloody coward as well as fool. He had no loyalty in his craven body.

The same couldn't be said for Tommy. Tommy was a Ryan and anyone in Doneghal could tell you, Ryans are loyal to the ones they love, even when it wasn't healthy to be so. He would not stand there and let anyone disrespect his lass. He would not sit there and let anyone treat her like she was some second class citizen. Anyone that tried to do such a thing, they would have his fist to deal with.

But Juliette couldn't see that. Not yet. All she saw was another chance for hurt and betrayal. A chance that she was reluctant to take.

He couldn't blame her for that reluctance. Not in the least. He just hoped that her feelings for him were strong enough to help her over come it. At least overcome it enough to give him a chance.

The arrival of a downcast Jack brought him out of his thoughts. He watched as the young American collapsed onto one of the benches and was soon joined by Fabrizio. Curious, he joined them, wondering how the meeting with that red head from last night went.

"I take it things didn't go well, boy-o?" Tommy asked, keeping his voice sympathetic. Jack didn't need someone saying that they told him so.

"They wouldn't let me see her. They said that my presence there was no longer appropriate...and when I refused their money, they threw me out. It's like last night didn't even happen..."

Tommy sighed and shook his head, feeling bad for his friend. He didn't like being right about this. "I'm sorry, mate. I wish that I could say that I was surprised that they shut the door like that..."

Jack sighed, got upon his feet. "She doesn't belong there. I mean...you guys saw it too, right? How she's more like us than them? You should have seen her at that fucking dinner. So suppressed and controlled...but when it was just the two of us...and when I took her to the party down here...she came alive. It was like I was seeing the real girl underneath all that first class stuffiness and...she's amazing."

"Jack," Tommy sighed, feeling bad for his new friend as he recognized the real affection he had for the girl. If he didn't see reason soon, he would be heading for trouble.

Jack shook his head, refusing to hear any discouraging words. It was obvious that his mind was made up. "They're killing her. Not physically...but spiritually...if I walk away and let her stay in that world...that fire we all so last night will die and she'll end up just like the rest of them. I can't let that happen...I have to see her again...just one more time. I have to make her see that she can't marry that guy…."

"What are you going to do?" Tommy frowned, not sure how Jack will manage seeing Rose again. Her people had already had him thrown back down in steerage. He wouldn't be able to freely roam first class like he had the day before.

"I'm going to see her again, of course...but I'm going to need your help to do it."

Tommy look at Fabrizio, who looked back at him and then turned his gaze on Jack. He winced when Fabrizio gave his answer, knowing that he wouldn't turn his back on a friend in need, no matter how unwise he thought that his friend was being.

"Of course we help, Amico..."

Tommy gave a resigned sigh. He really thought that Jack was being unwise in this, but who was he to talk? He was chasing after a lass as well. Maybe some of Jack's determination will rub off on him. Some of his luck as well.

"I think you're being unwise and should just forget the lass, but if it's my help you need, it's yours."

"Thanks fellas. I owe you both," Jack grinned, as he got to his feet.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Help me sneak back up into first class unseen. That is all," Jack answered. "I already know the perfect spot..."

Ten minutes later, Tommy and Fabrizio helped lift Jack onto the first class deck from the second class deck with Tommy complaining about how unreasonable Jack was being.

"Amour is never reasonable," Fabrizio sighed as Jack disappeared out of view.

"Hey, you two aren't supposed to be up here!" A crewman yelled, briskly walking towards them.

"We go, we go," Fabrizio followed Tommy back to third class.

As Tommy left the second class deck, Fabrizio's words stuck with him. Amour is never reasonable. How right the Italian was. If it was, he would realize how impossible a relationship with a colored girl could be, especially in the new country that he was hoping to make his home. But he didn't care about that. The girl was in his heart and he wanted to have her. He didn't care what anyone had to say about it. Like Jack, he was being unreasonable...and he realized that unreasonable was the best way to be. Reasonable people didn't live. They didn't push the envelope and make things happen. They didn't pick up one day and leave their home country for a better life.

Was he as unreasonable as his new friend?

Fuck yes he was, and he was proud of it! He just hoped that Juliette would allow herself to be unreasonable as well and give them both a chance. He didn't think he'd ever be able to move on if she didn't.

…..

Juliette sat in the Parisian cafe with Joesph and Juliette. With her thoughts full of Tommy and their discussion earlier, she had almost let it slip her mind, until Joesph's wife came knocking at her door, reminding her of their get together.

Julliette took note of every display of affection between the couple and how they talked to one another. How gentle he was towards her and how loving she was towards him. How nothing existed but the two of them, despite the nasty looks they were getting from the crew and other passengers. It was like they were in a world all of their own, shielded from the badness directed at them. She wondered how they had managed it, because nothing had shielded her from what had happened with Micheal's family.

"This has been such a lovely voyage. Don't you think so, Miss. Thompson?" Joesph's wife Juliette asked, taking a sip from her tea. "The sea has been so calm and the air crisp and refreshing. I really am enjoying this voyage..."

"Despite the looks we receive," Joesph gave a good-natured chuckle.

"It is lovely," Juliette quickly agreed, feeling guilty that she hadn't been talking much. They were such lovely people and they deserved more of her attention than she's been giving. "Of course, as a single woman, it's not as easy to enjoy the ship as fully as I'd like..."

"Why doesn't that nice looking young man we saw you with last night escort you on a tour of the ship? I am sure that he wouldn't mind," the other Juliette gave her a knowing smile, startling the other girl.

Juliette didn't know how to respond to that. She hadn't thought that anyone had noticed how much time she had spent with Tommy down in third class. She wondered what the couple thought of it. Would they think that getting involved with Tommy was a good idea? That it was worth it? They seemed to think their own love was worth it.

"Tommy is in third class...he's barely allowed into the second class section of the ship. I doubt we'd even reach first," Juliette blushed, looking at her hands.

"He seems rather sweet on you dear..."

"Juliette, cut it out. The girl doesn't need you matchmaking," Joesph chuckled.

"What? I am just saying my impressions. Besides, what is so wrong with it if he is? Sure, they would have to deal with all the nastiness that we do...but in the end I think it is well worth it..."

"But how do you deal with it? I look at the two of you and you seem to be in your own world, oblivious to it all. How do you keep all of it from getting to you?" Juliette went ahead and asked, since they had somehow gotten onto the subject. Maybe some advice from people that know would help. After all, they were doing something right….they had something that she didn't have with Micheal and she needed to know what that was before she could even think about giving Tommy a chance.

Joesph smiled and placed a hand over his wife's. "Back in France, we have a support system of friends and family. People on our side who we knew have our backs. Not to mention that we have each other. Juliette would not stand for anyone treating me less than human or disrespecting our love. Understand, in no way am I saying that it's an easy road. It is not. But when the love is true...when it's something that you both want and would fight for...it lasts. It takes a strong person to be in a relationship like ours in this day and age...a strong, determined, loyal person

"Before getting into anything, my advice is to talk to the young man. Make sure that he's well aware of what is in store for you both. That you may lose friends and family...that at times you may have only each other...and that most of all, you have to have each other's back. It can't be a one way street. He has to be just as willing to stand up for your love as you are. If he can't promise that...well then it's best to just walk away."

Juliette felt tears in her eyes, realizing that all that Joesph had said...all that was needed to have a interracial relationship...Micheal had been sorely lacking in all departments. He had not been willing to lose his friends and family. He had never had her back. He had never stood up for her. He had no loyalty. In his eyes, their love had not been worth it.

Was it the same way for Tommy, who had no family where they were heading? Would he be willing to stand up against strangers just to protect and love her? Was he willing to lose what friends he made?

She didn't know the answer to that. She was couldn't possibly know until she had talked to him. Make him see what he was getting into and if he still wanted her then.

"Juliette? Are you alright dear?" Joesph's wife questioned, clear concern in her voice.

"Oh I am fine. You two have just given me a lot to think about..."

"Oh we are sorry..."

"No. No, don't be sorry. You've helped me, more than you know really. I have to say, that I admire you and your family. You have to face so much and you remain together. No matter what. You are an inspiration. I am happy that I have gotten to know you," Juliette smiled, for the first time that day, feeling at peace. She finally knew what she was going to do about Tommy.

One hour later, she bumped into Rose on the way out of the cafe. The red-head looked contemplative and determined.

"Oh excuse me, Miss," Juliette apologized, not sure if Rose recognized her.

"Pardon me...wait you're Jack's friend Juliette from the party," Rose smiled, her eyes lighting up with recognition. "Oh thank goodness. I have to find Jack...I made a mistake earlier and...I have to tell him that I had changed my mind...that he was right...do you know where he might be?"

"He's probably in the third class general room with Tommy and Fabrizio or on one of the decks drawing. I'm heading down there now if you want to join me?"

"I'd love that. Thank you," Rose smiled gratefully.

Together, the two young women headed for the third class. Both hoping to find their young men and perhaps continue with this new thing that was between them.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: This chapter contains a derogatory word. But not to worry. The culprit got a just punishment for it)_

Rose and Juliette arrived in the first class general room just to find Tommy and Fabrizio, but no Jack was in sight. That surprised Juliette. Normally, Jack would be with Fabrizio and Tommy, but at that moment, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lassie, you came back," Tommy got to his feet. He couldn't help but be surprised to see that Juliette had returned. Not that he wasn't pleased, he was, but he thought that she was going to spend a lot more time making up her mind.

"Of course and I brought someone for Jack. Where is he?" Juliette looked around for the artist, wanting to put off the coming discussion for as long as possible. It was a long complicated talk that they needed to have and she wasn't sure that she was ready for it after all.

"Jack might be at the bow. He may have wanted to take another look at the dolphins we saw the other day," Fabrizio answered, looking away from Helga for only a second.

"Thank you," Rose nodded, disappointed that Jack wasn't where she thought he'd be, but glad that she had a location to look. "And thank you, Juliette. I hope that we'll see each other again before the voyage ends."

Juliette smiled, hoping the same thing. She really liked the first class girl. She wasn't like the others at all. She had a feeling that if given more time, she and Rose could become good friends. "It was no problem. Like I said, I was heading down here anyway. Good luck with Jack."

Rose just smiled and waved goodbye before heading for the bow of the ship, in search of Jack.

"So I guess things didn't go as planned," Tommy watched Rose disappear out of third class.

"What do you mean?"

"Fabri and I had helped Jack sneak back up into first class a while ago. He was going to search for her."

"Oh. Well I hope that she finds him and that they can work something out," Juliette sighed, not knowing what else to say about the situation. She liked Jack. She didn't want to see him hurt and she liked Rose. Whatever happened next, she hoped that it was something that would make them both happy.

"So, lassie. I take it that Jack's girl was not your only reason for coming down here. I take it that you did some thinking about us," Tommy took off his hat, his brown eyes soft and curious. He tried not to sound too hopeful, but he couldn't help it.

"You would be right..,but...can we go somewhere else? Somewhere more private?"

This was what Tommy wanted to hear. Of course, he didn't know what she was going to say, but he was going to get another chance to plead his case and convince her that he was worth the risk. At least he hoped so.

"We can take a walk along decks. I suppose that's private enough?"

"It'll do," Juliette sighed, knowing that there really was no place appropriate for them to get the privacy that she wanted.

Tommy waved goodbye to Fabrizio and lead the way out onto the decks, where not too many people were out and about, thanks to the dropping temperatures.

At first they walked in silence. Juliette knew that she should speak first, after all, it was her idea to talk in private. But where should she start? Maybe from the beginning?

Finally, it was Tommy who went ahead and broke the silence, his curiosity was killing him. "So, did you give what I said any thought, lassie?"

Juliette bit her lip and nodded, letting him lead her into the much needed conversation. "Yes I did. I thought about it a lot. I even got some advice..."

Tommy was surprised at that. He had no idea that she would talk to anyone else about him. "You did?"

"There's an interracial couple on board from France. He's black and she's white and they're married with kids. I had tea with them this afternoon. You should see them. He is so gentle and loving with her and she loves to him to death. They are so into each other...they're oblivious to everything else, even the dirty looks and comments that they receive. They have each others back. She doesn't stand for anyone to disrespect him and it's the same with him. He protects her from the outside world. They have everything that I could ever want in a relationship," Juliette sighed, looking at her slender hands, not sure if she should go on.

"It's everything that you don't think you can have with me?" Tommy asked.

"That's just it," She sighed, feeling frustrated. "I know I can have that with you...but I'm not sure if I can trust you enough. An interracial relationship...it takes a certain person to be in one and...I'm not so sure that you're it. I mean...I made a bad mistake once by getting involved with someone not strong enough...I don't want to make that mistake again. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Can I tell you what kind of person that I am?"

Juliette nodded, not daring to say anything else. She didn't want to hurt Tommy, but she didn't want to get hurt either. This was the only way she knew to protect her heart.

"Fine. My name is Tommy Ryan. I am from Doneghal, Ireland and as anyone from there can tell you, I'm one hell of stubborn bloke. I am also loyal and I'd like to think brave. Not once have I ever stood by while someone was being harassed or hurt. I stood up for them and even got into a fist fight or two. I am very protective of those that I love. I'd go to war, just to keep them safe. I am not an idiot. I know how the world works. I just don't care."

"I see..."

Tommy sighed, just about at his wits end. He had hoped that they could come to an agreement to his liking, but she was so hard to read. "Obviously all of that is something that I have to prove...but how can I prove it if you don't give me a chance?"

Juliette crossed her arms over her chest and gripped her shoulders, trying to feel more in control of a conversation that she felt that she had no control of. Tommy was right. She'll admit that. All of what he said had to be proved. Tommy couldn't prove his worth if she didn't give him a chance...but giving him that chance...and him proving that he wasn't just another Micheal...it would hurt too much. Again she was back at square one.

"I understand, lassie. You are afraid that I'll turn out to be like him. That I'll fail ya. But you can't go through life like this. You have to give us other blokes a chance. If not me, then someone..."

Juliette nodded, agreeing with Tommy's words. He was right. She couldn't keep passing up these chances to move on to someone else. She was going to have to take a risk sooner or later. If not with Tommy, then with someone. But she really did like Tommy...so why not with him? If he was as loyal and brave as he claimed...there would be no way he would turn into another Micheal...right?

"What if one of your friends hate us together? What if...Jack...thinks it's a bad idea to date a colored girl? What would you say?"

Tommy looked at Juliette as if he was asking if she was serious and then he began to laugh, causing her to frown with indignation.

"I don't see what is so amusing about the question," She stared at the laughing Irishman, who shook his head, trying to get his laughter under control.

"It's the bloke you used as an example, lass. Jack Dawson is the nicest, kindest, bloke I had ever met and I swear he had flirted with you a few times before he sat eyes on his first class chick. There's no way he'd tell me that dating a colored girl would be a bad idea. In fact, he'd be all for it. Use another example."

Juliette had to giggle, seeing why Tommy was so amused. "Alright, you're right. Jack was a bad example. Um...gee...I don't know...someone you know from Ireland or one of the people down in third class that you've been friendly with. What then?"

"I'd tell them to mind their own damn business. That's what. And if they want to get rowdy over it, I'll happily take them on," Tommy wrapped a hand around a tightly made fist.

Juliette stared at him, not sure how to take his exclamation. She opened her mouth to say something when they passed two crewmen that gave them both dirty looks.

"Dirty Irish Nigger-lover," One crewman mumbled, thinking it was low enough not to be heard, but both Tommy and Juliette heard it, it was only Tommy who reacted.

Juliette gasped as Tommy grabbed the crewman and dragged him over to the railing of the ship.

"Tommy, what are you doing?!" Juliette gasped, horrified, watching as Tommy dangled the crewman over the railing threatening to drop him.

"Teaching the limey bastard some manners!" Tommy growled, his attention on the struggling crewman in his grip. "That wasn't a very nice thing to call someone, now was it you fucking prick. I think you owe myself and the lady an apology for using such foul language, especially in her presence. Or I could just let you go."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man cried out, terrified that the mad man really would drop him in the freezing ocean below.

"Tommy, cut it out! Let him go his own way," Juliette frowned, not wanting anyone to get hurt or thrown in jail, which was what she was afraid would happen to Tommy if he didn't come to his senses.

"I should just drop you. Let you be fish food, but she wouldn't like that. Next time you use words like that, you think of her and how she's the only reason you won't be seeing your death tonight," Tommy pulled him back over the railing, pushing him away from him. "Go on now! Get out of here!"

The crewman didn't even give either of them a dirty look. He just grabbed his friend and scurried off.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten arrested for that!" Juliette barged up to Tommy and punched his arm, a mixture of fear and anger finally coming over her. "Then where would I be, huh? Don't you ever do something like that again! It's not worth it! It..."

"It's exactly what you wanted me to do in such situations, right?" Tommy couldn't help but grin. Of course, he didn't do that to prove anything. He really had been angered and was planning to toss the bloke overboard, until she had spoke up. But hopefully that had proven to her that he could be trusted. That he wouldn't abandon her like that other bloke had.

Juliette sighed. He was right. That was what she had wanted and he had proven that to her. "It is...I just...I just don't want you to get into any trouble."

Tommy snorted, gently caressing her skin, his brown eyes twinkling. "Trouble is my middle name, lass."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, stepping closer to him. Maybe giving him a chance wasn't a bad idea after all. He had just defended her honor just then, of course. Something that Micheal had never done.

"Okay...I think...I think I can do this after all. Just don't break my heart. That's all I ask..."

Tommy's smile was brighter than the setting sun. This was exactly what he had wanted and he wasn't going to waste a moment. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. "If your heart breaks, it won't be by any fault of mine. That I can promise you."

Juliette couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as her own arms wrapped around Tommy, returning his embrace. As they kissed beneath the setting sun, they felt a hope and optimism for the future come over them. Neither of them could even dream of the horrors awaiting them in just a few hours. Neither of them could know that the sitting sun was the last that Titanic would ever see. The only thing they were aware of was each other and the promise of a new life that awaited them. A new life that they would have to fight for.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy lead the way back down to the third class area. He didn't want to get into any trouble for being in the wrong part of the ship again. The two found Fabrizio and Helga sitting amongst other passengers on one of the many benches. The couple quickly made room for their friends.

"So how is it going, mate?" Tommy asked the Italian who gave a wide grin in return.

"Good. We don't speak same language but we like each other," Fabrizio happily smiled.

Juliette just giggled, happy for the Italian. It was funny. Being in love, it made her want it for others as well. She especially wanted it for Fabrizio and Jack too. They were good men and deserved their happiness.

"I wonder how Jack is making out," Tommy wondered, lighting up a cigarette.

"I like how concerned you about him. It's like you're his big brother or something," Juliette giggled, linking her fingers through his, not paying attention to anyone else around them.

"Hmm...he kind of feels like my little brother. But he's a grown man now...he don't need me and my advice. Not that he'd listen anyway."

"Still, it's very sweet."

"Supper is near over. Are you hungry? We should get something to eat before they close up everything," Tommy swiftly changed the subject. He could think of better things to do than sit here and talk about how sweet he was.

"A little. Yeah, food would be good."

…..

After enjoying a bowl of chowder and bread and some fruit for dessert, Juliette ended up sneaking Tommy into second class anyway. She wanted to show him the library and all of her favorite books.

"Do you like to read?" She asked, walking hand in hand with him as they headed towards the library. "I do. I love it. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't just pick up a book and disappear into another world..."

Tommy just chuckled and left it at that. He hated to admit it, especially to his lass, but no he didn't know how to read. As soon as he could walk and talk, he was off to work to make money for the family. There had been no time for such luxuries as learning how to read. Things like that had been for the rich folk and the English. Funny how not knowing how to read had never bothered him before now.

"Here we are," She smiled, pushing open the library door and pulling him inside. She looked around and felt like her heart was going to explode at the sight of all the books surrounding her. "Wow, look at that. I've never seen so many books in one place before..."

"Neither have I," Tommy looked around, impressed by how cozy the library was with it's shelves and stacks of books and it's comfortable chairs and desks. It was easy to see why Juliette would love it here.

Juliette walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book that she had read numerous times. "Peter Pan...my favorite story….what's yours?"

Tommy blushed and tried to think of a name of some generic story that was sure to be a book somewhere, but nothing came to mind. He shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "Can't really think of one I particularly like...too busy working to do much reading…."

Juliette gave him a strange look, becoming suspicious. It'd make sense. He was a poor Irishman who had been working since he was a child. From what she remembered, he didn't have much schooling. It'd make sense. But how to ask without seeming rude or inappropriate. Obviously, it wasn't something that he was proud of.

She walked up and took his hand. "That couch over there seems comfortable. Let's set, shall we? We've been on our feet for hours."

"Of course. I wouldn't want my lady to have achy feet," Tommy grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her over to the couch. He kept an arm around her as they settled down onto the soft cushions. "Wow, this is the nicest couch I've ever sat on. Firm, yet soft."

"On any other ship, this would be considered first class."

"Makes you wonder what first class on this ship is really like, huh?" Tommy winked, leaning over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm...sometimes," She glanced at the book in her hand. It was a picture of a little boy flying in the air with his hand out to a little girl. "You know...my grandparents couldn't read and my own parents aren't great at it. You can say it was left over from slavery times when it was against the law for my people to read. Emancipation came, but...times were so hard….it was best to work to put food on the table than to learn to read...which was why it was important to my parents that me and my brother learn."

She felt strange talking to him about her family and the past of her country and people...but she wanted to let him know somehow that it was okay if he didn't know how to read. She understood. She had people she loved that didn't know how, so her feelings for him would not be compromised in the least.

Tommy seemed to catch on. He took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "That sounds like the story of my life. Back where I come from, education is for the rich. If you are poor, like my family…you had the work, almost from the moment you can walk. There was no time for sitting in a class and reading. You had to put food on the table...so that's why..."

"You don't know how to read," Juliette finished, sitting down her book on the table and taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah. It's not something I'm proud of. If I had my way, I'd be able to read that whole book to you."

"You don't know how to read in order to be with me, Tommy. That's not a requirement. I hope you know that..."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm stupid or half-witted."

"I don't think that either. I think that you've had a hard life and you had to make do with what you had...just like my family. Just like me...and maybe that's what is drawing us together. Neither of us had it easy. I think on some level, we recognize that and understand..."

"It would be mighty helpful in America though...if I knew how," Tommy sighed, maybe for the first time realizing that life in America may not be any different than life in Ireland without the skill to read simple things like street signs and newspapers. He hadn't allowed himself to think about the skills he would need in his new life. But now...he couldn't help but think about the skills he lacked.

Juliette squeezed his hand, her smile warm and encouraging. "I can help. I can teach you. I mean...I'm no teacher, but it can't be that hard to teach someone how to read, right?"

Tommy stared at her, not knowing what to think of the offer. His girl shouldn't have to teach him anything, but then again, he did need the help and he was too embarrassed to tell anyone else that he didn't know how to read the simplest sign. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I love you and I want to do all I can to make your life in America easier. Goodness knows, dating a colored girl is going to make it hard enough for you."

"Only if you have the time, lass. I don't want to get in your way."

"Not to worry. I'll have plenty of time," she pulled him down for a kiss. They were interrupted by a clearing of a throat and parted to see a crew person glaring at them.

"Such displays are not allowed in here," the man nearly growled, struggling to keep his voice under control.

Juliette just rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure that if she was a white girl, there wouldn't have been any interruption. She just shrugged her shoulder with a sigh and got to her feet. "Let's go Tommy. It was getting too hot in here anyway."

"We can have fun elsewhere I suppose. Somewhere where there aren't any bloody prudes," Tommy resisted the urge to punch the disgust out of the crewman's face, but resisted. There was no point in letting his temper get the best of him.

Together they exited the library and quietly walked along the deck. They were near the crows nest when they spotted Jack and Rose in each others arms, kissing passionately. Tommy's grin was huge.

"Why look at that! Those two definitely know how to stay warm," he turned around and pulled Juliette into his arms, a mischievous smile causing his eyes to twinkle. "I think they have the right idea, lassie. What do you think?"

"I think that if you don't kiss me, I'm going to knock you overboard," Juliette giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that indeed filled them with warm desire.

But the kiss was abruptly interrupted by the shaking and shuddering of the ship. Both couples separated to watch as a huge wall of ice scrapped against the ship, changing their worlds forever.

 _(A/N: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It's mainly filler until the end. Hopefully now things will pick up:))_


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy and Juliette watched the iceberg passed with wide shocked eyes. Neither one had ever seen anything like it in their life time. As soon as it had faded into the night, they ran to the railing, searching for any signs of damage. After all, the ship had shook like an earthquake.

"Do you see anything?" Juliette asked, her heart pounding in her chest. What if there was damage? What then? Would they have to head back to England? Will it take even longer for them to reach New York? She hated the thought of a delay. She had been looking forward to being back in her own bed, being surround by family and just forget that the incident in England had ever happened. But then again, there was Tommy. He would surely make a delay worth it.

"No, nothing. This ship is supposedly unsinkable. I'd believe it with it being an Irish ship," Tommy straightened up.

Suddenly they heard a squeal and someone threatening to throw someone overboard. They looked over to see Jack and Rose giggling as Jack threatened to tip her over the railing.

"Those two seem to be having a good time," Juliette giggled. "Shall we go say hi?"

Tommy grinned and linked his hand with hers. "I don't see why not."

Together they approached the other couple, who now stood against the railing, kicking small pieces

of ice across the deck.

"There you are, boy-o. I see that your lass has found ya," Tommy greeted.

"And you've found yours as well," Jack grinned, feeling almost giddy. Things had been going almost too well, from getting to draw Rose naked to her agreeing to getting off the ship with him, right before the sight of the iceberg. He truly hoped for the same happiness for his friends.

"That I have," Tommy smiled happily at Juliette. He turned back to Jack. "So what about that iceberg? Great Irish workmanship, huh?"

Rose frowned. "Isn't it owned by the English? Even though Mr. Andrews himself seems to be Irish..."

"No, Irishmen built this ship," Tommy chuckled.

"Well, let's explore it some more," Juliette pulled at his hand. "I bet with everything being so chaotic right now we can slip up into first class..."

"I like the way you think, lassie," Tommy wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her lips.

"I can show you around," Rose giggled, all for helping Jack and her friends sneak up into first class, despite being on the run from Lovejoy. She was pretty sure that the manservant was back with Cal anyway.

"Lead the way, Miss," Jack grinned, taking Rose's hand in his.

Together, the couples headed for the stairs leading up to the second class deck when the captain, Thomas Andrews, and a crew member walked by talking about shoring something up and it not working. They looked after the preoccupied men with a frown, all four getting the sense that things were more serious than they had first thought.

"This is bad," Jack frowned.

"I guess the ship is English now," Juliette looked at Tommy, who looked shocked and worried.

"We have to tell mother and Cal," Rose replied, causing everyone to look at her.

"Are you serious, lass? You walk in there with him and there will be trouble," Tommy objected to the idea. He knew how rich people were. The lass's fiancee will take one look at them both and know that he's been dumped and men in high society did not take being dumped too well.

"Tommy's right. We should just head back to third class, get Fabrizio and head for the lifeboats," Juliette sided with her boyfriend. She, more than anyone else here, knew what the people in first class was like. "Trust me, your mother and fiancee will more than likely be just fine..."

Rose hesitated, thinking about all that's been said. She knew that her new friends were right, but still...it was her mother. She couldn't just leave her...could she? She looked at Jack, wondering what he thought. If he said that they should just forget about Cal and her mother, that was what she'll do. "What do you think?"

"I think...well...if it was my mother, I'd want to make sure she was okay. Maybe if we make it quick. Tell them that there's an emergency and leave. No details, no explanations...no wasting time..."

"Jack, I'm telling ya it's a bad idea," Tommy stared at him, getting frustrated. It seemed that the more he tried to help his friend stay out of trouble, the more he went diving in head first into it.

"Maybe you're right, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her mother and we could have prevented it," Jack tried to explain his reasoning. "You don't know what it's like losing a parent, Tommy. It's the worse pain in the world and Rose shouldn't experience it again. It's bad enough that she has already."

"Fine. Fine, go into the lions den when we can all be in danger here. Jules and I are gonna go get Fabri and get to a boat. I hope you meet us there, mate."

"Take care," Jack gripped Tommy's hand in a show of solidarity. "We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so mate. Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck," Juliette hugged him goodbye and waved to Rose. She leaned against Tommy as she watched them head for the first class section of the ship. "Do you think we should have gone with them?"

"What good would that have done?" Tommy shrugged. "It would make things worse most likely. I just hope Jack knows what he's doing and won't regret it."

"He's in love. I doubt he will," Juliette looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "I know that I don't. Not with you."

Tommy smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. He rubbed her nose with his after pulling away. "I do love ya, lass. I promise, when we get out of this, I'll most likely make an honest woman out of ya."

Juliette laughed and shook her head. "Slow down, Irish. We just began courting."

"Funny that. I feel like I've known ya all my life."

Juliette's smile faded a little as she realized that she felt the same, despite not knowing him for all that long. She just hoped that they had more time together than the measly few days on the ship. "I feel the same way. I want us to be like Joseph and his wife...married with children and a lifetime of memories."

"We'll have that. I promise ya," Tommy reassured, kissing her one last time before taking her hand and leading her towards the stairs leading to steerage. "Now let's go get Fabrizio and his lass and get ourselves to a lifeboat, yeah?"

"I like that idea," Juliette nodded, feeling more and more sure about her relationship with Tommy. He definitely was no Micheal. That was for sure, which gave her even more confidence in her decision to pursue a romance with him.

…..

When they reached steerage, the first place they headed towards was the cabins. At this time of the evening, everyone was probably in bed, but when they reached the corridors where the cabins were, they found ice cold water flooding into the ship.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Tommy cursed, backing up a little bit.

Juliette screamed, clinging to Tommy's arm. What the hell...when Jack had said that the emergency was bad, she never thought of this! "Tommy, what are we going to do?"

"Tommy!" Fabrizio soon appeared, heading down the corridor with Helga and her family right behind her. "The ship is flooding!"

"I know! We have to get a lifeboat right away! Follow us!"

Keeping their hands linked, Juliette and Tommy went back the way they had came, just to find it blocked by a locked gate, much to their surprise.

"What the fuck? What are they doing? The ship is bloody sinking and they're locking us down here?!" Tommy cursed, not able to believe this. He had thought that things would be different. That there wouldn't be such a big difference between the classes. How wrong he had been.

"What are we going to do now?" Juliette fought against the urge to panic, knowing that doing so would not help anything.

Helga suddenly screamed as a group of rats ran by, on their way to drier ground.

"Follow the rats," Tommy gripped her hand and took off after the small creatures, hoping that following the natural instincts of wild animals would indeed lead them to safety.


	11. Chapter 11

Unfortunately, the rats led them to another locked gate with a crowd of people pressed against it as it was guarded by two scared stewards.

"Bloody hell!" Tommy angrily cursed, unable to believe his eyes. He pushed through the crowd with a frightened Juliette right behind him. He gripped the bars and glared at the men holding the gate closed. "Are you bloody mad?! There are women and children down here! Let us out so we can have chance!"

The crewmen looked at each other then back at Tommy. They nodded their heads, understanding what the Irishman was saying.

"Women and children only!" The crewman on the right directed, unlocking the gate.

Tommy had been ready to have Juliette go through, but the crowd began pushing and charging the gate before he could even make the offer.

"Women and children only! No men!" a crewman yelled, but it was of no use, the crowd was in a panic. Frightened, the two men forced the gates closed once again and held out their guns, ready to shoot.

"Damn it," Tommy cursed. "Just let us out so we can have a chance!"

The men just looked at him with real fear in their eyes. He just glared at them both, angry that they were dooming them all to their deaths.

He turned to face Juliette, guilt was hitting him like a fist to the stomach. She was supposed to be in second class. She probably would have gotten on a boat if he hadn't dragged her down here with him. He had as good as killed her.

"I'm sorry, lass. If it hadn't been for me, you'd be on a lifeboat as safe as houses right now."

Juliette took his hand, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't be stupid. I don't want to be be on no lifeboat without you. All the effort you took to convince me to give us a chance, I want to see where it goes. Even if it only leads to here."

He smiled, gently touching her cheek, his brown eyes sad, yet warm. "It won't. I swear to ya, I'll see you on a lifeboat. Even if I have to yank these gates open myself."

He looked around at the crowded corridors, wondering just how long had they been down there. What had ever happened to Jack and his Rose? Hopefully Jack's decision to follow Rose to her suite didn't lead to the trouble he had predicted it would. He had his answer when he heard Fabrizio's voice shout out.

"Jack!"

Juliette gasped whens he saw Jack and Rose, both soaking wet with Jack wearing something that seemed like bracelets on his wrists.

"Tommy look!" Juliette pointed to their friends, already pushing through the crowds to join them, followed by Tommy. "Jack, Rose!"

"Juliette! Tommy!" Jack and Rose hugged them in greeting, happy to see them alive.

"Jack, the boats are all gone," Fabrizio stated

"And the blimey bastards have this way locked, they're not letting anyone through. Murderous bastards!" Tommy added on.

"Well we have to do something. She's sinking fast!" Jack looked around for another direction and found one. He grabbed Rose's hand and began walking. "Come on, follow me!"

"Wait!" Fabrizio turned to Helga, who stood with her family. Juliette felt her heart go out to him as he struggled with English, hoping to somehow get through to the Scandinavian family. "Come with me! I lead you to lifeboats!"

Helga's father Olaf frowned, not understanding a word that the strange Italian boy that was enamored with his daughter was saying. He shook his head, not willing to trust this boy. Fabrizio then turned to Helga, his brown eyes pleading.

"Helga, come with me. I am lucky, America is my destiny."

The small group watched as Helga looked at her father, then at Fabrizio, then back at her father. She turned to her father and gave him one last hug before taking a relieved Fabrizio's hand.

"Okay, let's go!" Jack demanded, leading the way deeper into the ships corridor's, looking for another way out.

Juliette held on to Tommy's hand as they moved through the crowd, trying not to think of what if they couldn't get back on top. She knew one thing, her parents would never get over it. She was the only girl and they loved her dearly and if she died tonight, it would kill them. She then thought of Tommy's family as well. How awful it would be to find out that their son was gone forever. That they'd never see him again. They had to survive this. They couldn't do that to their families. They just couldn't…

"This way!" Jack yelled, finding another staircase, that turned out to be just like the other one, but this time, a single crewman was at the gate, demanding that they go back to the main stairwell.

"Come on, mate!" Tommy yelled, angry that they were being kept from salvation like this! They may be poor, but they were people too! This just wasn't right. "The ship is bloody sinking!"

"Go back down to the main stairwell like I told you," The steward refused to budge.

Also having enough, Jack pushed his way up front and stood off with the man, pure determination in his voice. "Open the gate."

"Go down to the main stairwell."

"Open the gate right now!"

"Go back to the main stairwell like I told you!"

Juliette watched as Jack turned and looked at Rose and saw the guilt on his face, knowing that he was thinking the same thing that Tommy had. If it hadn't been for him, Rose would be safe. The realization seemed to make him even angrier and he turned around and rattled the locked gate in his anger.

"God damn it son of a bitch!" He yelled. He turned around and spotted a nearby bench. He ran up and began pulling on it. "Tommy, Fabri, give me a hand here!"

Seeing what the boy were up to, Juliette helped Rose clear a pathway as the boys ripped the bench from the floor.

"Move aside! Move aside!"

Once the way was clear, the three boys used the bench as a ram and sent it crashing through the gate.

"What are you doing! You can't do that! You can't..."

The steward's words were cut off by Tommy's fist knocking him out as the Irishman grabbed Juliette's hand and they were finally through the gate and heading back topside.

Feeling relieved that something was going right for once, Juliette clung to Tommy as they burst through a door leading out onto the deck. Rose stopped to ask a first class gentleman about lifeboats and they all ran in the direction the gentleman pointed.

Classical musical drifted through the air as they ran in search of a boat. Juliette could barely hear it though. She could barely feel the freezing air. She could only think of finding a boat for her, Tommy and their friends to get on.

"Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in first class," Tommy snorted as they ran.

Juliette couldn't even find it in herself to laugh at that. She was too busy running and hoping. Hoping that they could all be saved. She couldn't lose Tommy. Not when she had just found him.


	12. Chapter 12

The small group found themselves at the railing where a lifeboat was being loaded with women and children. Juliette could barely pay attention to what was going on, all of her attention was on staying by Tommy's side and making sure that he got on a lifeboat as well. There was no way she was going to go without him. Feeling his arms around her, she felt at least a little more calm. As long as they were together, she just knew that they would get through this.

"Not to worry, lassie. We'll get you on a boat."

"This one is filling up fast," Jack looked at them, clear worry in his eyes.

"Do you think there will be room for all of us, mate?" Tommy frowned, not liking the thought of being separated from his friends. They should all stick together, at least in his opinion.

"You guys should go see if there's more on the other side," Jack suggested, keeping his arms around Rose as best he could.

"Sure!" Tommy gripped Juliette's hand and led her away from the crowd, followed by Helga and Fabrizio.

"Tommy! Should we be leaving them? We were right there at a boat!" Juliette frowned, not at all sure what was going through her boyfriend's mind, just that the longer they remained on this ship the more frightened she grew.

"Trust me, lass. That boat was filling up fast! We need to make sure that you and Helga get to safety!" Tommy explained, pulling her through the crowd, until they were on the other side of the ship, where another boat was being loaded, just as quickly as the other one. "This one should do it..."

Juliette shivered as she felt him wrap his arms around her. She looked around at her fellow passengers, all cold and frightened. She frowned as she saw an old couple and listened as the couple argued.

"Get on the boat Ida," the elder gentleman urged his wife, but the elderly woman clutched his hands in hers, her voice dripping with undying devotion.

"We have lived together for many years. Where you go, I go."

Juliette felt her heart hurt as people tried to sway the woman to get on the boat, but the woman refused. Instead, she wrapped her fur coat around what looked to be a maid and had her board instead. Juliette sniffled. Now that was true love. That was someone to emulate. That woman was not going to leave the man she loved. She was going to stay by his side to the end. Hearing the call of women and children go up once again, Juliette turned to Tommy, her eyes hard with determination.

"I'm not going to get on without you. If that lady can stay by her man's side, so can I."

Tommy wanted to groan. He had hoped that Juliette wouldn't realize that she'd have to leave him behind until she was already on a boat. As much as he loved her, he couldn't let her stay. He rather she be alive and going on with her life, even if it was without him, instead of in danger of perishing on this ship.

"Don't be daft, lassie. You have to get on. There's no other way. I need you safe."

"No. Not without you."

"Jules, don't be difficult. Get in that boat. I need to know that you're safe. Don't worry about me. I'm Irish."

Juliette frowned, not knowing what that had to do with anything. "So?"

"So? Why haven't you heard of the luck of the Irish? We have luck in spades."

Juliette frowned, wanting to tell him that if that was true, the ship wouldn't be sinking at all since steerage was full of Irishmen. "I don't believe you."

Frustrated, Tommy looked around for someone to help him convince the girl. That was when his eyes fell on Helga who looked so lost and alone, not to mention scared. He nodded his head, knowing that this may be the only way to get Juliette to get in the lifeboat. "Look, you have to do me and Fabrizio a favor. Look at his girl. She's alone in the world now and she looks scared and lost. She needs a friend, a familiar face. I need you to get on that ship with the lass and take care of her until we're all reunited again."

Juliette frowned, giving the Norwegian girl a glance. She did look rather sad and lost and without Fabrizio, she would be alone. But still...that would mean leaving Tommy...but would she be able to live with herself if she didn't accompany Helga, an immigrant on her way to a new country, now alone?

She turned back to Tommy, her brown eyes burning into his. "Promise me that you will survive."

"I swear on the my great Uncle O'Malley's grave. I will survive and come back for you, lass. This will not be the last you'll see of me."

A sob erupted from her throat as she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into one last, passionate kiss. He tried hard to make it feel like a see you later instead of a goodbye, but they both knew that it really was goodbye. At least at that moment.

"I love you, lass," Tommy smiled as the kiss ended. He gave her a reassuring smile as the officer pulled her away and escorted her into the waiting lifeboat, where Helga was waiting. Fabrizio came to stand next to him as they watched their women be lowered to safety.

"They are safe now," Fabrizio placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, fighting the urge to cry, trying to believe Tommy's words about surviving. "Do you think there is enough luck for me too, amico?"

Tommy could only nod. "I do think so. In the meantime, our lasses have each other."

…..

Everything was in a state of chaos. Tommy didn't know much time had passed since the girls had gotten in the lifeboats and he had no idea where Jack had gotten off to. He just hoped that the American had gotten his girl on a boat and was now heading towards safety himself...that is if there was anywhere safe left. As for himself and Fabrizio, they found themselves waiting to board the last lifeboat. It appeared that now they were letting men on. No more rule of the sea now that the ship seemed to be sinking even faster.

"Order! Stay back or I'll shoot!" The officer in charge yelled, aiming his gun. It was obvious to Tommy that the man was beyond stressed. "Now, are there any men ready to board?!"

Suddenly the crowd became restless once again and someone stumbled and pushed Tommy from behind. A gunshot went off. At first Tommy had thought that he had been hit, that was until he saw the body of a first glass gentleman dressed in a tuxedo with dark hair. His brown eyes grew colder in death as blood seeped from the bullet hole in his chest.

"Bloody hell," Tommy stared. That could have very well have been him if that officer had been a better shot. "You bloody killed him, man!"

The officer was pale, obviously in shock at what he had just done. He gave a salute and then put the gun to his head and shot himself. Tommy watched as the officer's body fell into the water. It was a sight that he'll never forget as long as he lived.

"Fuck...come on mate! Let's get in that boat! Tommy grabbed Fabrizio and pushed his way through the crowd and managed to get them both into a lifeboat. Crewmen were already working on getting the boat free from the ship. Fabrizio even helped, taking out a pocket knife and cutting the ropes.

Meanwhile, Juliette and Helga sat in the lifeboat, watching the ship, wondering if their men had found their way to safety or not. Juliette hoped so. She had just found Tommy. She had just found it within herself to give him a real chance. To lose him so soon, and like this...she couldn't even fathom it. God, why had she wasted so much time? Why hadn't she just given in sooner and enjoyed the time that they had together? Instead, she had wasted it arguing with herself, resisting his attempts to flirt. Resisting him...only giving in when it was too late.

She rubbed away at her tears, angry with herself. She had been so stupid. She should have just banished Micheal from her mind and enjoyed the time she had with Tommy. Now...it may be too late. Their love may be over, before it had fully begun...all thanks to her hesitation.

Watching the ship as the electricity blinked out, leaving them in the dark, Juliette made a promise to herself and to Tommy. If given the chance, she'll make it up to him. No more hesitation. She'll give herself fully and completely to their relationship and savor every single moment they had together on this earth. She'll make each day with him count.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been two hours since the Carpathia came upon the lifeboats and took on the Titanic survivors. Hours ago, the Titanic had broken in two and sank into the depths of the ocean, taking the poor souls still on board along with her. Juliette was in the third class section of the ship, closing her eyes against the memories that refused to leave her. The sound of the ship breaking in two. The screams as it sank into the ocean. The uncertainty that Tommy and their friends had survived. She doubted that they had...but a part of her couldn't give up hope. A part of her hoped that Tommy was right and he did have the luck of the Irish on his side.

Helga was still with her, of course. After all, Juliette was the only person she knew on the ship, despite not knowing how to speak English. Juliette hoped and prayed that the boys had made it. She didn't know how to communicate the bad news if they hadn't. She did feel sorry for the girl, though. She doubted that her family had made it. Now she was heading to a new country alone, not knowing the language. Juliette feared what was to become of her.

A french accent brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Juliette Laroche and her children walking among the survivors, tears were clear in her eyes. Fearing the worse, Juliette approached the woman, hoping that she was wrong.

"Juliette Laroche? Is that you? Do tell me that Joesph had made it..." Juliette approached the woman, hoping for the best.

"Oh Juliette, thank goodness you've survived!" The French-woman hugged her tightly then pulled away, her voice somber. "Joesph made us get on a lifeboat. They wouldn't let him on...they weren't letting any of the men on...I'm hoping that he had somehow survived. I heard that another ship had gone back..."

Juliette's heart sank. She doubted that Joesph had survived. She couldn't see how anyway, just like a part of her knew that Tommy and Fabrizio were most likely gone. That blasted ship had taken so much from all of them. It just wasn't fair.

Despite her doubts, Juliette couldn't bring herself to dash the woman's hopes. "I am sure that he'll be okay. He's probably looking for you as we speak."

"What of you? Your young man? I hope that he has survived as well."

Juliette felt tears well up into her eyes at the thought of Tommy. He had guaranteed his survival, stating that he had the luck of the Irish...yet there was no sign of him. If he didn't survive...if the sea had claimed him...she didn't see how she would be able to continue on. She'll probably never chance love again. It was just too painful…

"I hope he has too. Both of our men are probably looking everywhere for us..."

"I don't know what I'll do if he didn't survive. We were to go on to Haiti...but I am scared to go to that place without him. I will return home to France if I've lost him..."

Juliette could only hug the woman, wishing her the best in whatever decision she had to make for her family. She had no idea what she would do if she was in her place. Possibly a widow with biracial children, in a world that looked down on such a thing, her partner no longer alive to help weather the storms. It broke her heart. At least, if Tommy was gone, there were no children to worry about...even though she'd give anything just to have a part of him with her. A child with curly hair and laughing brown eyes and a devil may care smile.

But all Juliette had was herself. Herself and too few memories to keep her. If only she hadn't wasted so much time...

…..

Much to Juliette's surprise, a third class couple gave their cabin to her and Helga so they could get some much needed sleep, but it was a while before the two women were able to do so, but finally sleep did come and with it, nightmares. The two women woke each other up constantly, dreams of rising water, locked gates, and the voices of their men screaming and in pain haunting their dreams. Finally, after a good six hours, they couldn't take it anymore and left the room. They couldn't rest without knowing what had happened to their friends.

"Are you hungry?" Juliette turned to her companion, trying to communicate with her the best she could. Helga only shook her head, guessing that Juliette was asking her something about food.

"Come on...we should eat something. Tommy and Fabrizio will be mad at us if we don't eat..."

"Juliette? Helga?" a familiar voice came from behind. Juliette turned and was relieved to see Rose, who looked as if she had been through war and back. The redhead's curls were now flat and she was so pale. Her eyes spoke of horrors that she was too young to have experienced just yet, but had.

"Rose!" Juliette ran up to the redhead, hugging her tightly, glad to find one of their friends. "Thank goodness! Please tell me that you've seen Tommy and Fabrizio!"

"I'm sorry. I've just returned from the infirmary. Jack is there with a case of hypothermia. The boats had returned just in time...any longer he would have lost some limbs to frostbite...or worse…," Rose stopped, not wanting to even think of the possibility. "We've been in the infirmary since we've been rescued...I'm hoping to find some list or something..."

Juliette nodded. "A list is just what we need. I have to fine Tommy...he said he'd survive..."

Rose nodded and looked at Helga, who again was looking lost. She took Helga's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll find them."

"How did you find Jack?" Juliette asked, curious.

Rose hesitated before speaking again. "I didn't. I had never left him. I couldn't leave him...so we went through the sinking together…once we ended up in the water, Jack found a door and made me get on...he refused to join me. He was afraid the door would flip over...like I said...that boat came just in time..."

"Oh Rose...how awful," Juliette gasped. Just watching the ship break apart and sink had been traumatizing. She didn't even want to imagine what it had been like to be on board while it all happened. But then again, at least Rose had been with Jack. At least she knew where he was now and didn't have to go looking for him, wondering if he had made it or not. She knew where her man was. Juliette wished that she could say the same.

"It was awful, but at least now I'm free from first class and I have Jack. I just want to start my life with him and forget everything else," Rose sighed, knowing that forgetting was not going to be easy. "I hope we can find Tommy and Fabrizio...Jack could use the good news..."

"I don't even know where to start looking," Juliette sighed, feeling rather useless.

"I guess we should find an officer of some sort. Surely a crew member should know where the list of survivors is being kept," Rose suggested, looking around for an officer or a steward, anyone that may be able to tell them where to find the list of survivors. "Maybe we should go to the infirmary. Maybe one of the nurses there can tell us."

Juliette was about to agree when Helga suddenly grabbed Juliette's arm and pointed at the far said of the ship. Frowning, Juliette followed Helga's line of sight and gasped. There was Tommy and Fabrizio, both looking like they had been ran over by a train, walking in their direction. They were too busy talking to each other to notice the three girls.

"Tommy and Fabrizio! They're alive! They're alive!" Juliette gasped, hugging Helga tight in her happiness. The Norwegian just laughed and hugged her back before grabbing Juliette's hand and pulling her along as she ran towards the boys. Juliette didn't even try to resist, she ran along with Helga, tears burning in her eyes. She had been so afraid that Tommy had been lost, but there he was, alive and well even though he looked a bit battered.

"Tommy!" She cried, gaining his attention. Tommy's eyes widened at the sight of her and he ran up and scooped her up into his arms whirling her around.

"Jules! Where have you been lass? We've been searching for ya!" Tommy laughed, tears filling his own eyes.

"Fabrizio!" Helga cried, clinging to the happy Italian.

"We tried to look for you when we boarded, but we couldn't find you...then a nice couple gave us a room to sleep and when we woke up, we came out and saw Rose," Juliette motioned to the Redhead who was approaching them with a relieved smile on her face. "Jack is in the infirmary by the way..."

"Boy-o made it? Why that's extra good news!" Tommy laughed, stroking her cheek. "And you...didn't I tell you that I had the luck of the Irish with me?"

Juliette rolled her eyes and laughed. "You did. Oh Tommy...I had almost given up hope...I had wasted so much time fighting the idea of us...and then I had thought I had lost you...I swear...I'll never waste time again. I'm going to make each day of our lives together count. No more resisting this. I promise..."

Tommy smiled and leaned and kissed her long and passionately, letting his actions speak for the emotions that were filling his heart right now. He knew that being with her was not going to be easy. It was going to be hard...but she was worth it. He loved this woman with all his heart and no one, not his new country, not any boss, no one would be able to tell him otherwise.

Pulling away, he looked into Juliette's brown eyes, his heart beating in tune with hers. "I love you Juliette. I will love you to the end of my days. That is a promise."

Juliette smiled, feeling happy and warm with her love for him. "I love you too, Tommy. I promise the same. I will love you to the day I die."

Happy to be together again, safe and sound and heading to America for a new life, the two couples, and Rose headed to the infirmary, where a groggy Jack was waiting. They remained there until the ship docked. Their experience binding them together, the friends left the ship looking forward to a future that was full of love and promise.

 _(A/N: There is one more chapter to_ _this story. I hope everyone have enjoyed readin_ _g it.)_


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Juliette's face claim Nichole Behrie. May she go on to great things.)_

One month had passed since the sinking and Juliette felt as if life was just now getting back on even ground. The minute that they had disembarked the Carpathia, Juliette had invited everyone to join her at her parents home in Harlem New York. Of course, Jack and Rose readily agreed, both wanting to avoid Rose's mother. They no longer had to worry about her fiancee, it turned out that he was the one that had been shot on Titanic and he would no longer be a problem. Fabrizio and Helga had nowhere else to go and Tommy of course wanted to be wherever Juliette was and of course, it was the perfect time to meet the parents of the woman he loved.

Juliette's parents had been overjoyed that she had survived the sinking. They had been worried sick since the news had broke that the Titanic wasn't so unsinkable after all. Their worry grew when they met Tommy and learned of who he was to their daughter, but all worries were laid to rest when they saw for themselves how much the couple loved one another and that the man that had caused her daughter to lose her job was out of her life.

They helped Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio get an apartment just a few blocks away while they allowed the girls to remain with them, stating that it would be improper for unmarried couples to stay in the same space. No one dared to object, even Rose, who was just happy to be out from under her mother's thumb and looked forward to making a life with the handsome artist that had stolen her heart. Helga too was grateful for the place to stay and planned to start a life with Fabrizio. In the meantime, Juliette and her sister Loretta helped Helga learn english while Fabrizio continued learning the language from Jack and Tommy.

Juliette and Tommy grew closer and closer, their difference in race and culture made no difference to them and their friends and family, who they surrounded themselves by. Tommy got a job on the docks along side Fabrizio and Jack while Juliette worked at a small diner, right across from the docks. She loved it, because she got to meet people and got to see Tommy regularly on his lunch break.

It was Friday and the workday on the docks was almost over, as well as Juliette's shift. She was coming out of the kitchen, ready to take her last table when the bell above the entrance rang, signaling that another customer had entered. She looked up to address the newcomer and gasped, stopping in midstride when she saw who it was.

"Micheal?" She stared, shock coursing through her system. He had been the last person she was expecting to see, especially after all of this time.

"Hello Juliette," he smiled, his blue eyes shining with warmth, affection, and nerves. "I heard about Titanic and...I needed to know if you had survived. Your sister said you were working here now."

Juliette sighed, wanting to whring Loretta's neck. She knew that her sister meant well, but Micheal was the last person she wanted to see. In fact, she never wanted to see him again. She had been hurt by his failure to defend her in England, but after knowing the love of Tommy and seeing how he treated her compared to Micheal...she felt a little bit of sadness, but mostly anger. She knew now that Micheal had never loved her...not in the way she deserved, not in the way that Tommy did. So the fact that he had the nerve to be here now, acting like he cared about her survival...it angered her.

"Well I have survived, as you can see. Please leave, now. I am working," She turned away from him, hoping that he would go away. She didn't need, nor did she want this. She just wanted to continue her life, surrounded by the people that loved her. Micheal was not one of those people. She knew that now.

"Juliette...I was hoping that we could go somewhere and talk. I didn't like the way we had left things in England...I need you to know that what my father said...I didn't agree with him."

Juliette sighed and turned around to face her former boyfriend, her brown eyes flashing with hurt and anger. How dare he! How dare he come here and dig that up again! She didn't need any reminders of what that old man had called her and how he had failed to defend her! He was so unlike Tommy, who had been ready and willing to toss someone overboard for insulting her!

"It's a little too late for you to be coming here and saying that now, Micheal. I don't care if you agreed with him or not...in fact, your silence had said all that I needed to know."

"Juliette, come on! You don't understand what it's like for me. I have not only my reputation, but the reputation of my family on my shoulders. I couldn't just throw that way! Do you think it was easy for me to stand there and do nothing while he said those things? Do you think it was easy for me to see you sent away?"

"I don't care, Micheal. I don't. Maybe before Titanic...maybe before I met a woman who loved and lost her black husband and how she stood by his side on that ship, no matter what...but I did meet her and her husband. And I met someone else. Someone much more braver and much more loving than you! Someone who stood by my side and defended my honor despite it all! Someone who is a far more better man than you. He's white and I'm black, but he feels for me what you never did and never will! So you can take your guilt and walk right back out that door, because I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Juliette, will you just listen to what I have to..."

"No, Micheal! I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. Now I'm asking you nicely to leave. I don't want to see you again."

Micheal looked at her as if she was dilerious and didn't know what she was saying. "Now I don't believe that. I believe that if I did as you asked, you'll regret it."

"I'm telling you, I won't. I need a man that's going to have my back. Not someone that bends to pressure. I have that man, and he's not you."

"I somehow don't believe you," Micheal chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where is Mr. Wonderful now if he's so brave and loyal?"

"I'm right here and the lass has asked you to leave more than twice now. I suggest that you listen," Tommy was suddenly there, standing behind Micheal with his arms crossed, not looking at all happy to have walked in on the scene. Jack and Fabrizio stood behind him, looking out of place.

Juliette was relieved to see him. She walked past Micheal and right into Tommy's waiting arms. "Thank goodness, you came right in time. I'm just about to get off."

"I thought so. The lads and I thought that you could use some walking home. I see that we were right," Tommy eyed Micheal suspiciously. "I take it that this is the ex."

"He was just leaving."

"No, we're still talking. Juliette...come on, you can't be serious! He's Irish! No better than a ni..."

"What was that?" Jack frowned. His folks had raised him to believe that everyone was equal and he did not take kindly to that word that this man was about to use, especially when it was directed towards his friends.

"You had better think real carefully before you finish that sentence, mate," Tommy warned, tensing up with anger. He would love to punch this man in his simpering first class face, but something told him that Juliette wouldn't be happy with him if he did. "Just get out of here. You're obviously not wanted."

Micheal sighed, his patience draining away. All that he had wanted to do was talk to Juliette, perhaps get her back and begin their affair again, but obviously more than an apology was going to be needed. He just couldn't fathom the fact that she didn't want him anymore. That she was in love with someone else. With all of his money, he just wasn't used to anyone telling him no.

"Juliette, can we please talk alone? This is a private matter after all."

"I have nothing to say, Micheal. Leave, or I'll let Tommy make you leave."

"Jul..," Micheal began again, but was interrupted by the arrival of a tall man with salt and pepper hair and beard and dressed in a business suit. His blue eyes were hard and cold, despite being the same shade as Micheal's.

"Micheal, there you are! I was looking all over for you. What are you doing...," words left the man when he saw Juliette, standing there in Tommy's arms.

Juliette for her part tried not to be frightened of the man that had sent her home. She had nothing to be afraid of. Unlike last time, she was not alone. She had friends here.

"I should have known that you would try to come get that nigress back," The man glared at Juliette.

Micheal stared at the newcomer, the arrogance in his eyes now replaced by fear. "Father, how did you find out I was coming here?"

"Wasn't hard to figure out. My man Joylove followed you and reported back to me," Micheal's father barely glanced at his son, his attention fully on Juliette, who stood behind a frowning Tommy. "I am not a stupid man. I know exactly where my son is going and I will not let some nigger taint my family. I meant what I said in England about staying away from my son and here I find him here with you again, girl."

Juliette opened her mouth to say something, but it was Tommy who kept himself between her and this old man that was trying to intimidate her. He was not going to have any of it.

"It was your lad there that is bothering the girl. This place is her job. If anyone needs to be staying away it's your boy there. Feel free to take him home and put him to bed with no supper. Us adults have to work for a living here. We don't have time to stalk people who have kindly told them to leave."

"Are you talking to me?" Micheal's father gave Tommy an indignant look, surprised that anyone would speak up for this...girl..that had his son enamored.

"You're the only bag of hot air in here, aren't ya? Hoping to intimidate my lass for simply working while your sprog there harrassed her. Now I am kinding telling you two to get lost, for the last time. Or I'll make you," Tommy crossed his arms over his chest, not at all intimidated.

"Careful boy. I can tell you're not from this country. It'd be a shame to be departed all because of a nigger girl, now wouldn't it," Micheal's father smirked.

"Tommy no!" Juliette gasped as Tommy grabbed the older man byt he color of his coat and pressed him down onto one of the empty tables. He pressed his forearms down onto Micheal's father's neck, cutting off his air supply.

"I fucking hate that word! I have had enough of hearing it from the mouths of fuckers like you! Especially when it's directed towards my lady over there!"

"Father!" Micheal yelled, horrified by what happened.

Juliette frowned, thinking that for someone who was wanting another chance, it wasn't her that he was coming to defend. It was his racist father! She realized that she was making the right decision by keeping him out of her life! This was proof that Micheal had not changed at all! He was still a coward and would leave her to the mercy of his father, unlike Tommy, who had that man penned down and demanding for him to apologize.

"Now, I'm gonna let your miserable arse up and then you are going to apologize to my girl and then you are going to take your cowardly sprog and get out of here. You both will stay away from Juliette and will never show your miserable faces around this area again, or you will truly find out how hot an Irish temper can be!" Tommy pulled the man up to his feet and made him face Juliette, giving him a good shake. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Micheal's father gasped, terrified by the mad man shaking him.

"Good! Now take your cowardly bum and get out of our sights, damn you to hell!" Tommy pushed the older man into the arms of his son,who just stood there for a minute looking at hm. "I said get!"

Without even looking at Juliette, Micheal ran out of the restaurant, dragging his terrified father with him. It was indeed the last time Juliette saw either of them, much to her relief and happiness.

Tommy looked at Juliette and reached over to place a gentle hand against her cheek. "Are you alright, lass? Did those two bums upset you?"

Juliette smiled and shook her head, blinking back tears. "No, they didn't upset me. Thanks to you..."

"Then why the tears in your eyes, love?"

"Tears of happiness. I'm happy that I was right about you. You didn't abandon me..."

Tommy shook his head, tsking her gently. "Now didn't I tell you that I'd stay by your side. That you won't have to face anything alone?"

"You did. And I believe you...it's just something to actually see it in action. The reason why I love you so much."

"I love you too. I always will. That's a promise."

Juliette just giggled and rested her cheek against his chest, feeling safe and loved. "I don't know how to describe how lucky I feel."

Tommy smirked, holding her close as he felt the love in his heart solidify. "It's luck and not normal luck either. It's the luck of the Irish."

Juliette just laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She didn't used to believe in luck, not before Tommy. But now she was a firm believer. It was the luck of the Irish that had brought her and Tommy together, that had seen him through the sinking of Titanic, and now had given her all the proof that she needed that Tommy was indeed the man for her. It was the same luck that saw her through two difficult pregnancies, a world war, a depression, and prohibition. It was the luck of the Irish that saw them throughout their lives and into the one after, together forever.

 _(A/N: And that's a wrap for this story. I'm pretty satisfied with it, having gotten done all that I wanted to get done. I may have Juliette appear in other stories as well, I don't know. We'll see. I do hope that you've enjoyed this story. It's my first Tommy story ever:) Thank you for reading and reviewing!)_


End file.
